Es ist nur ein Lied, aber es bringt dich heim
by JO9
Summary: Es geht weiter!Begleite unseren Helden auf seinem Weg seine eigenen Gesetze zu umgehen um endlich nach Hause zu kommen. Folge Link dabei in ein fremdes Land mit fremden Kulturen.Wird interessant! Versprochen. BIN WIEDER DA! :D
1. Chapter 1

Ich habe das Kapi noch mal überarbeitet. Es tut mir so leid, dass war ja weit hinter grottenschlecht. Bitte erbarmt euch meiner und lest erneut!  
P.S. es ist eine Fortsetzung. Also bitte vorher 'Verantwortung' lesen.  
jo

* * *

_Es ist nur ein Lied, aber es bringt dich nach Hause  
Wenn die ersten dumpfen Töne sich wandeln  
In die Symphonie deines Herzen_

_Und sie deine Ohren um schmeicheln  
Folg ihnen heim._

_Auch in der Ferne ,weit weg  
Ist in ihnen ein Stück von dir  
Und trägt dich heim._

_Und am Ende des Liedes  
Öffne deine Augen wieder  
Und du bist dann wieder heim._

Der Held aus den Legenden, die sich um das sagenumwobene Land Hyrule ranken, war für die meisten seiner Bewohner wie ein Gott, welcher unter ihnen unbekannter Weise wandelte und dem die fantastischsten Fähigkeiten zu geschrieben wurden. Die alten Orakel schrieben von einem fantastischen Wesen, weit über das Erscheinungsbild eines einzelnen Hylianers hinaus. Niemand in dem heiligen Reich der Göttinnen, die den Helden umgaben, hätte auch nur geahnt, dass dieser unscheinbare Jüngling mitten unter ihnen wanderte oder gar neben ihnen stand.

Für die vielen Unwissenden war Link nicht mehr als der nette Junge, dessen Hilfsbereitschaft und Höflichkeit zwar außerordentlich waren, dem man auf den ersten Blick aber nicht zutraute, dass er das Böse in seiner reinsten Form geschlagen hatte. Das er weit über sein eigentliches Sein hinaus gewachsen war und Taten vollbracht hatte, die ihn eigentlich unsterblich emachen sollten.Doch Link war es lieber, wie es war. Das er unauffällig durch die Straßen gehen konnte, als Unbekannter reisen konnte und er nie im Mittelpunkt stand.

Auch wenn Link für sein Alter recht groß und muskulös war, so stach der grün gekleidete Elf mit der passenden Mütze doch nie hervor. Doch jeder, der seinen Weg kreuzte auf seinen Abenteuern, vergaß den blonden Hylianer nie wieder.Den es war seine Art die ihn von seinen Gleichaltrigen unterschied. Er war immer eher der ruhige und zurückhaltende Junge, der lieber besonnen handelte als mit dem Kopf durch die Wand.  
Es waren schon zuviele Narben, die ihn in seinem noch recht jungen Leben gelehrt hatten Geduld zu üben.

So auch nicht an diesem lauen Tag im Süden des Landes nahe des Meeres, wo sich Link im Moment befindet.

_(Anmerkung Autorin: Es existieren hier vier Inseln, die wären **Hyrule** im Nordwesten, die Halbinsel **Termina** im Nordosten, **Orcia** im Südwesten und **Armor **im Südosten. Und welch eine Überraschung, dazwischen ein Meer.Hier wurde übrigens auch schon Lenym ausgesetzt- hatte ich nur vergessen zu erwähnen. Tut mir leid, aber bitte merken: Vier Inseln+ Meer.)_

Es liegt eine kleine Stadt am Rande des Landes, weit hinter den grünen Hügeln von dem Schloss der Königsfamilie, welche ein bekanntes Fischerdörfchen ist, in dem die Bewohner etwas langsamer sind als im Rest Hyrules. Ein ruhiger Fleck Erde am Hang der letzten Hügelkette nahe den verlorenen Wäldern.

Nicht einmal fünfhundert Seelen diese Stadt, die fast ausschließlich vom Fischfang und Handel lebt.  
Direkt hinter dem Ortseingang hört die Stadt am Ende des Landes auch fast wieder auf, umgeben von einer kleinen felsigen Bucht aus hellem Sandstein an deren Ende ein kleiner Strand die offene Grenze des Königreiches bildet. Hier am Kieselstrand liegt das 'Meer der Tränen', wie es die Einheimischen hier liebevoll nennen. So heißt es in den alten Geschichten, dass de Göttin Nayru selber vor Freude über ihre Schöpfungen weinte und so ein Meer zwischen den vier Reichen schuf, als sie mit ihren Schwestern die Welt schuf.

Keine Hektik, kein Lärm, sondern nur die seichten Brisen vom Meer her und die Möwen im Hafenbecken stören kurz die malerische Ruhe.Doch gerade diese Ruhe ist es, die Link in Lorian so fasziniert.  
Er war oft auf seinen Reisen nach Kokiri hier vorbei gekommen, um Ruhe zu finden und das Meer zu sehen.  
Bisher fehlte die Zeit und das Geld, um eine Reise außerhalb von Hyrule zu machen, doch nun hat er einen ganz anderen Anlass.

Noch angeschlagen von seinem Kampf hat sich der Elf wieder aufgemacht einen Auftrag in eigener Sache hoffentlich erfolgreich zu Ende zu bringen. Sein Arm hängt bandagiert in einer Schlaufe, da ihm sowohl das Schlüsselbein als auch das Schulterblatt gebrochen wurden von dem Wanderer. Doch der Hylianer sieht zuversichtlich auf seine Kampfverletzung. In der Vergangenheit hatte ihm sein Triforce und sein Wille schon allzu oft Wunden schneller heilen lassen, als irgendwie natürlich möglich.

Zudem hat Link Zeitdruck im Nacken und somit keine Zeit die Wunde erst richtig ausheilen zu lassen.  
'_So ein kleiner Kratzer bringt den Helden der Zeit schon nicht um.!'_ Hatte er der bersorgten Prinzessin versprochen.

Aber es liegt schließlich in seinem Interesse schnellst möglich ins Schloss zurück zu kehren, um sein Versprechen gegenüber der Prinzessin einzulösen.

Auch jetzt noch schlägt sein Herz ganz aufgeregt in seinem Brustkorb, über ihre süßen Worte, die sie an ihn binden. _‚Ich will.'_  
Mehr will er gar nicht mehr.

Aber so ist diese Mission doch alles entscheidend für Link, denn er muss sie erfolgreich beenden um des Königs Segen für ihre Hochzeit zu bekommen- und einen Ritterschlag, der ihn zu einem Adeligen machen würde.

So scheinen zwar alle seine Heldentaten für nichts gewesen zu sein, aber Gesetz ist nun einmal Gesetz. Auch der König und damit mächtigste Mann des Landes hat es nicht in der Hand hatte ihm König Harkinian beteuert. Ebenso wie er es nicht in der Hand hat, dass die Prinzessin im Sommer zumindest offiziel verlobt sein muss.  
Auch wenn seine Tochter mit einem Wildfremden verlobt wäre, wäre das dem Gesetz entsprechend, solange dieser von adeligem Geschlecht wäre.  
Aber der König scheint ein besseres Herz zu haben, als sein Ruf über ihn sagt. Denn er will das seine Tochter glücklich ist, wer es auch ist.

Denn es sind die Gesetze des Landes, für welches er immer wieder tapfer gekämpft hat, die ihn von der Prinzessin abdrängen.

Wüssten die alten Gelehrten Hyrules von Links Auftrag, könnte man es sich gar nicht ausmalen, was in Hyrule los wäre. Denn nur der König und der Rat der zwölf Köpfe wissen um diese Möglichkeit in den Gesetzen der Hylianer von einem land- und namenlosen Jungen zu einem Adeligen aufzusteigen, was eine Heirat mit Prinzessin Zelda möglich macht.

Nur ein Adeliger der alten Geschlechter oder ein Ritter der großen Runde des Königs darf die Kronprinzessin heiraten. Und dummerweise sind auch diese adelig und stammen von jenen Geschlechtern der alten Ritterfamilien ab mit Stammbäumen, die noch bis zum 200 jährigen Krieg vor tausend Jahren zurück verfolgbar sind, die schon damals an der Seite der Königsfamilie gekämpft hatten.

So gibt es für Link nur eine Möglichkeit diese Hindernisse zu umgehen, und diese Möglichkeit führt ihn zum Hafen des Landes.

Über der Stadt kreisen die Möwen und in der Ferne riecht man den salzigen Duft des Wassers, wie auch den penetranten Geruch des großen Fischmarktes am Hafen. Kleine Hütten mit Dächern aus langen Strohhalmen stehen hier am Hang des Hügels ordentlich aneinander gereiht, entlang eines wichtigen Handelspfad, der jeden Tag von den großen Handelskarawanen angefahren wird um neue Schätze am Hafen entgegen zu nehmen und diese gewinnbringend im Norden an die Reichen und Adeligen zu verkaufen.

So trottet Link neben seiner Stute gerade über das raue Kopfsteinpflaster am Hafen, als er zu sieht wie ein größeres Segelschiff entladen wird. Auch Epona hebt einmal neugierig den Kopf, läuft dann aber wieder mit gesenktem Haupt neben ihrem Herren weiter. Die seichten Wellen schlagen unter dem Pier in einem gleichbleibenden Takt und brechen sich dann wieder mit einem leisen Rauschen, dass wie ein Seufzen klingt.  
Etwas ferner hört man die Glocke eines neu einlaufenden Schiffes unter termianischer Flagge, wie man unschwer an dem goldenen Apfel auf dme roten Hintergrund erkennt.

Zur ersten Jahreszeit des neuen Jahres ist es vom Wetter her angenehm in Lorian, da es im Gegensatz zu Gerudo noch nicht allzu warm ist. Link ist das gemäßigte Wetter weit aus lieber, als die brennende Sonne und die Hitze bei den Wüstenfrauen. Zudem hat er vorerst mit Sand ersteinmal abgeschlossen. Die Erfahrungen tagelang von einem Sandsturm eingeschlossen zu sein, hat bei dem jungen Hylianer bleibende Erinnerungen hinterlassen.

Der Hafen ist voller Arbeiter und Marktfrauen mit Körben voller Fische und Muscheln.  
Der blonde Elf grüßt freundlich die vorbeiziehenden Schiffer und Arbeiter, während er in die Brusttasche seiner Tunika greift und ein gefaltetes Pergament aus dieser zieht.

Das Siegel der Königsfamilie ist mit rotem Wachs auf dem schon leicht gegilbten Papier verewigt. In seinen Händen hält Link ein höchstoffizieles Schreiben, da ihm das Siegel so ziemlich jede Tür in ganz Hyrule öffnet. Obwohl diese Karte schon mindestens einhundert Mal analysiert hat, geht er sie wieder durch, nur um sie dann wieder zu falten und weg zu stecken in die Tasche seiner grünen Tunika.

„Ich glaube, dass wir hier richtig sind!" Sagt Link mehr zu sich selber als für fremde Ohren bestimmt, als er vor einer kleinen, schäbigen Holzhütte ankommt am Ende des Kopfsteinpflasterweges im Hafen von Lorian.

Besser? Dann hinterlass mir eine Spende in Form eines Reviews. Danke...


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah- Teil zwei und immer noch ein wenig Kreativität in mir! Nicht viel, aber es reicht um weiter zu schreiben. Wobei ich natürlich der Ansicht bin, dass ein liebes Review Wunder tun kann und mich bestimmt anspornt schneller zu schreiben!

Ach ja, wer den Blödsinn in meinem ersten Review geschrieben hat, SEHR MUTIG !  
Ich muss schon sagen, dass ich in meinen kurzen Leben bisher nicht viele wahre Heldentaten gesehen habe- du aber defenitiv eine vollbracht hast.  
So ein kurzes und präzises( und grammatikalisch einwandfreies) Statement hat mich selten erreicht!  
Du und Herr Bush- ihr seid schon aus dem selben Holz geschnitzt.  
Mein Tipp an dich- Back dir ein Eis.  
An alle anderen- kommt so etwas bei euch auch mal vor- gebt nichts drum. wer nicht einmal richtig schreiben kann wenn er beleidigt, ist eure Aufmerksamkeit nicht wert.  
Sagt euch ganz lieb- eure Dr.Jo

* * *

Mit einem vorsichtigen Klopfen macht sich Link an der Tür der kleinen Hüte im Hafen bemerkbar, ohne das eine Reaktion von Innen erfolgt. Er lässt etwas Zeit verstreichen, schaut neugierig durch ein kleines, schmutziges Fenster neben der Tür, kann aber durch dessen milchig staubige Oberfläche rein gar nichts erkennen. Sein erneutes Klopfen ist weitaus forscher, doch wieder antwortet niemand und so greift der Elf nach dem rostigen Türknauf und schiebt die verkantete Tür auf.

„Hallo, ist hier jemand?" Kündigt sich der grün gekleidete Held laut an. Aber im Inneren der Hütte sieht es aus, als hätte sie schon seit Jahren niemand betreten. So hängen dicke Spinnenfäden in den Ecken und Winkel des Raumes und eine fingerdicke Staubschicht liegt auf dem kleinen Schreibtisch gegenüber der Tür. Nicht bereit so leiht aufzugeben und wissend, dass sich oft mehr hinter einem solchem Raum verbirgt betritt Link leicht gebeugt den tiefen Eingang und schaut sich in der kleinen Hütte um. Es ist sehr still in dem leeren Raum und eine dicke Luft steht unangenehm drückend. Enttäuscht dreht sich der Elf wieder um und merkt so gar nicht, dass eine kleine Vase in der hintersten Ecke zu leuchten begonnen hat. Doch dann springt das grün-gelbe Gefäß auf den morschen Brettern des Bodens aufgeregt auf und ab. Link springt erschrocken herum und fragt laut wer da ist. Dann erblickt er die springende Vase und entspannt sich wieder. Vorbei er doch ein wenig kurios schaut und sich dem bunten Tongefäß nähert. Mit jedem seiner Schritte wird die Vase scheinbar aufgeregter und Link kommt nicht drum herum und hebt das lebendige Dekostück aus seiner verstaubten Ecke auf. Erst jetzt fällt dem Hylianer auf, dass die Öffnung mit einem Art Korken verstopft ist. Die Vasenwand ist sehr kühl, gar feucht, und doch geht dieses pulsierende Leuchten von ihr aus.

Da Link ein von Natur aus sehr neugieriger Mensch ist, lehnt er die Vase in seinen bandagierten Arm mit der Schlaufe und greift in seine umgehängte braune Ledertasche mit dem Gesunden.

Schließlich wird er fündig und holt einen unbenutzten Hufeisennagel hervor, den ihm Malon vor etlicher Zeit mit auf dem Weg gegeben hatte, falls Epona noch mal ein Eisen auf der Steppe verlieren sollte.

Link stellt die Vase auf den alten Schreibtisch und beginnt mit dem Nagel die braun angelaufene Wachsschicht aus der Öffnung zu kratzen.

_‚Vielleicht ist ja eine Fee in der Vase eingeschlossen und kann mir meinen Arm heilen.' _Sofort schießen dem Hylianer Bilder von seiner ehemaligen Fee in den Kopf und sein eben noch so intensives Kratzen an dem Wachssiegel lässt kurzzeitig nach.

Wieder muss sich der Held eingestehen, dass ihm ein guter Freund aus der alternativen Zukunft fehlt. Doch so schnell die Traurigkeit kam, so schnell schluckt der Hylianer sie wieder herunter und bemüht sich weiter das mysteriöse Gefäß zu öffnen.

Endlich durchstößt er auch die letzte Wand des hartnäckigen Materials und mit seinem Durchbruch erlischt das Licht in der Vase.

Ein wenig enttäuscht linst Link kurz in die dunkle Vase, doch findet sie leer vor._ ‚Doch keine Fee.'_

Ganz geknickt steckt er seinen Nagel wieder ein und dreht sich in Richtung Tür. Er ist bereits fast wieder durch diese, als sein Triforce in seiner Hand kurz sticht. Vorsichtig wendet Link nur seinen Kopf zur Seite, so dass er im Augenwinkel durch seine langen Ponysträhnen hindurch sieht was hinter sich vorgeht.

Ein kleiner Lichtwirbel auf bunten Funken steigt aus dem Tongefäß auf und fliegt durch den Raum und alles was es mit seinem bunten Funken streicht verwandelt sich mit einem zischenden Ton. Der Staub und die Spinnweben verschwinden und werden durch bunte Mobiles und Windspiele ersetzt, deren dünne Metallstäbe aneinander treffen und helle glockenähnliche Laute von sich geben. Der einsame Schreibtisch wandelt sich in einen breiten Tisch aus dunklem, teuerem Holz mit reichem Messingbeschlag an den Seiten. Die eben noch leeren Wände sind nun mit teuren Tapeten aus Seide behängt an denen wiederum seltsame Masken und Bilder hängen. Zu Links linker Seite taucht plötzlich ein kleiner Feuerplatz auf dessen steinernen Erhöhung ein kleines Feuer auffacht. Dann fliegt das licht noch eine letzte Runde und verschwindet dann hinter dem kleinen mickrigen Holzstuhl mit einem leisen Rums. Der Stuhl verändert sich in einen schweren Lederstuhl mit hoher Rückenlehne und breiten Armlehnen. Mit offenen Mund starrt Link in den nun veränderten Raum, der sich von der verfallenden Hütte in diesen kuriose Häuschen verwandelt hat.

„Endlich." Seufzt eine eindeutig männliche Stimme hinter der Rückenlehne des Sessels, die sich in einer quietschenden Bewegung nach hinten beugt und sich schließlich herumdreht. Link gegenüber sitzt ein kleiner, rundlicher Mann mit einem roten Zwirbelbart und einer blauen Kapitänsmütze auf dem kahlen Kopf.

Der Mann scheint Link erst gar nicht wahr zu nehmen und sucht energisch in einer seiner Schubladen nach etwas Bestimmten. Als er es dann gefunden hat zieht er eine Pfeife aus weißem Material hervor, steckt sie sich in den Mundwinkel, füllt etwas Tabak aus einer Dose in seiner ebenfalls blauen Jacke in dem Pfeifenkopf und zündet sie mit seinem Finger an.

_‚Er ist Magier.'_

Dann zieht diese seltsame Gestalt ein paar Mal genüsslich an seiner Pfeife und lehnt sich wieder tief in seinen bequem aussehenden Sessel. Der rothaarige Mann schließt die Augen und stößt den Rauch durch die rote Knollnase aus.

Durch die noch offen stehende Tür weht ein fester Wind in den Raum und die Windspiele in den Ecken spielen erneut ihre Melodie.

„Man schließt die Tür, wenn man einen Raum betritt. Oder hat man bei dir zuhause keine Türen, Junge?" Link ist viel zu sehr überrascht, dass der Mann nun mit ihm spricht und wie er mit ihm spricht, als das er genau verstanden hat, was der Mann von ihm möchte.

„Mmh." Mit einem leichten Murren zieht der Mann erneut an seiner Pfeife, öffnet wieder die Augen und hebt seinen linken Zeigefinger. Mit einer schnippenden Bewegung fällt die Tür kraftvoll ins Schloss und Link zuckt bei dem knallenden Geräusch zusammen.

„Wohl auch noch schwer von Begriff." Link geht bedacht zwei Schritte rückwärts um Abstand von dem aufgetauchten Fremden zu gewinnen, doch hat sich der Raum auch hinter ihm verändert und er stolpert über einige Kisten zu seinen Füßen.

„Und zwei linke Füße hat er auch noch." Der Fremde springt aus seinem Sessel und geht langsam zu Link herüber, der sich versucht zwanghaft aus den Fäden und Zwirnen aus den Kisten zu winden.

„Wer seid ihr? Und wie kommt ihr aus der Vase?" Der Mann mit dem roten Zwirbelbart hat eine Hand hinter seinem Rücken, die andere an seiner Pfeife. Er stellt seinen linken Fuß auf eine der Kisten und lehnt sich in Richtung des am Boden liegenden Link vor. „Du kommst hierher und weißt nicht einmal wen du treffen sollst? Gehst du öfter in die Häuser von Fremden, Junge? Und die Vase- sagen wir mal es war ein Unfall! Egal!"

Wieder ist Link verärgert wie der Mann mit ihm spricht. Gerade einmal die deutlich stärkere Impa oder Naboru dürften oder würden ihn Junge nennen, denn Link hat seiner Meinung nach nicht mehr das schmächtige Erscheinungsbild eines Jungen.

„Ich hatte angeklopft und gerufen, doch die Hütte schien leer …" Der Mann lässt Link nicht ausreden, sondern greift nach einem Gehstock und zieht ihm die hölzerne Seite über den Kopf.

Der Hylianer reibt sich geschockt die schmerzende Stelle mit dem gesunden Arm und faucht den Fremden an, was ihm einfallen würde.  
Der bärtige Mann grinst zufrieden und zieht wieder an seiner Pfeife, nur um den armen immer noch am Boden liegenden Link den Qualm, der nach Kornblume und altem Holz roch, in das Gesicht zu pusten, worauf hin dieser zu husten anfing.

„Ich will erfahren, was du hier willst, Junge?" Doch Link denkt nicht dran diese Unterhaltung fortzuführen, sondern reißt erbost an den Stricken herum, bis diese reißen und erhebt sich mit vor Wut roten Kopf.

Erst jetzt fällt ihm auf, dass ihm der Mann gerade mal bis über die Hüfte geht von der Größe her. Doch der Zwerg steht noch immer in seiner überheblichen Pose vor ihm und kaut auf seinem Pfeifenstiel rum.  
Völlig wortlos und gerade noch in der Lage seinen Zorn im Zaum zu halten zieht Link die Schlaufe um seinen  
Verletzten Arm wieder richtig, klopft sich die restlichen Fäden aus der Kleidung und stampft an dem Mann vorbei in Richtung Tür.  
Mit voller Kraft zieht er an dem Türknauf, doch der bleibt stur und die Tür zu.

„Tztztztz." Mit gehobenen Zeigefinger verneint der Zwerg, der nun plötzlich neben Link steht und weißt Link in einem belehrenden Ton darauf hin, dass er erst die Hütte verlassen kann, wenn es dem Fremden beliebt.

Nun platzt Link der Kragen. „Was fällt dir ein, kleiner Mann. Ich lasse dich aus deiner bunten Vase raus und springst mit mir um, als wäre ich ein dummes Kind. Lass mich hier lieber raus, bevor ich mich vergesse und etwas tue, was wir beide bereuen werden!" Und Link weißt dezent mit seiner Hand auf das Schwert an seinem Rücken hin. Doch der Zwerg ist wenig beeindruckt und lächelt bloß aus den Mundwinkeln.

„Glaubst du wirklich, Junge, dass du mich mit deinem Käsemesser einschüchtern kannst? Du dummes Kind!" Link greift nach seiner Waffe und zieht die Klinge aus der Scheide, um sie dem Zwerg unter die Nase zu halten. Doch der bekommt nur ein Blitzen in die engen Augen und Link muss mit ansehen, wie sein Schwert vor ihm zu Käse wird. Entsetzt lässt er die bröckelnde Klinge zu Boden fallen und schaut mit weiten Augen zu dem kleinen Mann.

„Und nun erzählst du mir genau warum dich der König zu mir geschickt hat."  
„Woher…?" Der kleine Mann schreitet mit seinem Gehstock um Link herum, grinst fies zu ihm hoch und schlägt dem Hylianer, der schmerzvoll aufschreit, in die Kniekehle worauf der zu Boden geht.  
„Ich rede lieber mit meinem Gegenüber auf Augenhöhe."  
Link reibt sich die schmerzende Stelle am Bein und versucht zwanghaft jeglichen Zorn zu unterdrücken.

„Woher ich weiß, was du denkst? Glaubst du für einen Kobold des Meeres ist es nicht offensichtlich, was ein Kerlchen wie du denkt? Lachhaft! Nur Lachhaft! Ihr Hylianer seid so einfach zu lesen. Ich will es aber von dir hören!"

Und Link beginnt mit seinem Gespräch beim König und erzählt von dem adeligen Mädchen, dass er heiraten will. Mit aller Kraft wehrt sich Link gegen den Gedanken ‚Prinzessin' nur um dem Kobold nicht alles wissen zu lassen.

Dieser sitzt mit seiner Pfeife im Mundwinkel vor Link auf einer der Kisten und lauscht.

„Der König will also, dass du nach Orcia schiffst und eine verschollene Harfe suchst?" Link nickt emsig. „Und er schickt dich zu mir, dem alten Kapitän Rauschbart? Der König ist ein guter und lieber Mann. Er muss dich mögen, um dich zu mir zu schicken. Jeden anderen hätte er zu den anderen Kapitänen geschickt." Rauschebart zieht an seiner Pfeife und formt beim Ausstoßen des Rauches einen Kreis.

„Er liebt seine Tochter sehr, der gute König. Und ich spüre, dass sie der sehr wichtig ist!" Der blonde Hylianer fühlt sich ertappt und lässt den Kopf kurz hängen. Doch Link fragt erst gar nicht, woher Rauschebart weiß, dass es um die Prinzessin geht und schweigt.

„Ich tue es. Auch wenn ich mich eigentlich zur Ruhe gesetzt hatte. Aber nur, weil du mich aus der Vase befreit hast und weil ich in dir eine Herausforderung sehe, aus dir einen echten Mann zu machen, Junge!"

Wieder muss sich der Hylianer auf die Lippe beißen, um seine Wut zu kontrollieren. Der Kapitän nähert sich Links Gesicht mit einem Grinsen auf den bärtigen Lippen. Dann zieht er dem blonden Elf wieder seinen Gehstock über den Kopf.

„Hey?" Schreit Link auf. Der rothaarige Kobold lacht nur auf.

„Das war für deinen Gedanken mich wieder in die Vase zu stecken, Junge." Dann läuft der Mann zu der Tür und öffnet diese nur mit seinem Zeigefinger. Draußen scheint die Sonne und die milden Meeresbrisen wehen frische Luft in den stickigen Raum.

Epona steht neben der Tür und grast. Die Stute hebt ihren Kopf und spielt den langen Ohren in alle Richtungen, dann schüttelt sie sich, wobei die ledernen Zügel an ihren breiten Hals schlagen und senkt den Kopf wieder.  
Der kleine Kobold steht in der Tür und alle Windspiele und Mobiles drehen sich oder geben Geräusch von sich.

Mit einer plötzlich ernsten Stimme fährt der Zwerg fort.

„Nun, Held der Zeit, ich gebe dir die Chance- und ich meine wirklich nur die eine Chance mein Schüler für diese Reise zu werden. Du willst mit den Großen spielen? Das kannst du haben. Doch sei dir bewusst: der Adel von Hyrule ist nicht zu vergleichen mit den Monstern, die du bisher geschlagen hast. Denn ihnen musst du immer mit einem kühlen Kopf begegnen." Link hockt noch immer auf dem Boden und schaut mit gespitzten Ohren zu dem Kobold, der die frische Luft immer wieder mit seiner knolligen Nase einzieht.

„Viele der Adeligen von Hyrule sind gefährlicher als du es dir vorstellen kannst, denn sie haben die Macht auch den größten Helden fallen zu lassen, und sie wissen darum. Der König hat dich zu mir geschickt, um dich auf etwas vorzubereiten, welches dich erwartet wenn sie spitz kriegen, dass der König einer Heirat mit seiner Tochter zugestimmt hat.

Ich will ehrlich sein, Junge. Vor dir haben es nicht viele, um genau zu sein erst einer geschafft, in den Adel aufzusteigen. Ich traue es dir nicht ganz zu, aber du scheinst hartnäckig und lernfähig.

Deshalb hast du die Wahl. Nummer eins: Du gehst durch diese Tür und kommst nie mehr wieder und deine Prinzessin heiratet irgendeinen der ihres Gleichen oder Nummer zwei: du bleibst und wirst der Schüler von Rauschebart und hast vielleicht eine kleine Chance dein Traummädchen zu bekommen.

Nun wähle!"

Und es scheint nicht verwunderlich, dass Link selber die Tür vor dem kleinen Mann schließt mit einer eisernen Entschlossenheit. Und er weiß nicht, dass diese Entschlossenheit in den nächsten Wochen das Einzige sein wird, was ihn vorwärts treiben wird.

Ich weiß, Rauschbart ist ein häufig gehörter Name im Schifffahrtsbereich- aber ich MUSSTE einfach! Es war so offensichtlich! Ich konnte nicht widerstehen!  
Ich hoffe du auch nicht, den kleinen Reviewknopf unten links zu drücken und ein paar Worte zu hinterlassen!

Gruß Jo


	3. Chapter 3

Guten Tag meine Lieben!Und ich bin ja sooooo glücklich...  
Auch dank _Faylens_ Motivierungsdragees. Super Review- von einer SuperAutorin! Also- d.h.? Richtig- Alles SUPER!  
Und zum ersten, zweiten und dritten Lob-DANKE ! Und auch für die Kritik- danke.  
Ich will nicht zu sehr auf deine Kritik eingehen, denn ich denke alles was in Verantwortung vorgefallen ist, also auch Links Handeln, werden in diese Geschichte von mir übernommen. Also merke, da kommt noch was:-)Doch ich fand es erstens Recht schwer einen passenden Anfang zu finden und fand es dann aber wiederrum passend, dass unser grünmütziger Held von den Leuten, die er trifft, falsch eingeschätzt wird. Halt nicht erwachsen. denn wir wissen, dass dich so gut wie niemand an die alternative Zukunft erinnert. Und Link ist nun auch noch in einer Außnahmesituation dazu. Also- es war schon ein wenig Absicht! Vielleicht kam es nur zu sehr rüber.Und zweitens- ich denke schon, und da wird mir die Heldengewerkschaft Recht geben, dass auch Helden mal hier und da bei Unverschämten Verhalten die Nerven verlieren dürfen!  
Aber ein Superhinweis! Mach ich nun besser!  
Und _AimaiNikko_-auch ein dickes Danke an dein Review! Super, dass du dich so freust!  
Lysienne- Ja du hast Recht. Aber ich habe mich ja schon entschuldigt- Rauschebart musste einfach sein. Es war wie ein Zwang ... har har... -- irre ist

Viel Spaß nun beim Lesen.  
Aber noch eine Warnung- es wird ein wenig heftig!

* * *

Es ist erst früher Abend in Hyrule und die Sonne berührt gerade eben den Horizont am Meer der Tränen, nur um dem Wasser einen orangefarbenen Stich zu geben und die Wolken am Himmel zart rosa zu färben. Einige kreischende Möwen zanken sich um einen angefressenen Fischkopf, während sie in Kreisen über die Stadt Lorian ziehen. Der Hafen ist unlängst leer und auch die letzten Schiffer haben sich in die anliegende Kneipe ‚Zur Sirene' verzogen um den Feierabend mit einem guten selbstgebrauten Bier ausklingen zu lassen. 

Lorian legt sich mit dem Einstellen der Arbeit scheinbar schlafen und die ersten Lichter leuchten durch die kleinen Fenster in den Hütten am Hügel auf und verkünden den Einbruch der Dunkelheit.  
Doch etwas außerhalb am Hang des Hügels, gerade auf der Höhe, dass man einen unglaublichen Blick auf das Meer in der Bucht erhuschen könnte, zieht eine gebückte Figur in der Dämmerung eine Holzkiste den Hang hinauf.

Der Kobold Rauschebart sitzt im Schneidersitz mit seiner Pfeife im Mundwinkel auf der Kiste und zieht an deren zerkauten Ende, um wieder und wieder weiß gräulichen Qualm aus der Nase auszustoßen.

Wie einen Ochsen vor einem Karren hat er den armen Link gespannt, der sich abmüht die hüftgroße Kiste den langen und beschwerlichen Hang hinauf zu ziehen. Der Boden ist noch weich von der recht feuchten Luft hier oben und so hinterlässt die Kiste eine tiefe braune Spur in dem noch jungen Grashalmen der Steppe von Hyrule.

Dicker Schweiß rinnt Link von der Stirn, sein Puls rast und pumpt sein Blut in Strömen durch den noch geschwächten Körper.   
Seine grüne Tunika ist inzwischen von Schweiß durchtränkt und klebt unangenehm an seiner Haut. Mit schnaufenden Geräuschen und einem Knurren zieht der noch einarmige Held an einem kurzen zerfransten Seil, dessen raue Oberfläche sich unlängst mit der Haut seiner Handfläche vereint hat, die Kiste mit der unbekannten Ladung den Hügel hinauf.  
Der Kapitän hatte zu ihm gesagt, dass sie sofort mit dem Training beginnen müssten, denn es bleibe nicht viel Zeit bis die beiden in See stechen würden.

Und Links erste Aufgabe sei es, seine Kraft zu trainieren- wobei auch eine gebrochene Schulter den Kapitän nicht aufhalten würde.

Link bemüht sich wirklich seinen Zorn gegen diese schier unmenschliche Methode und den frechen Kobold in Zugkraft umzuwandeln, doch hin und wieder kommt ein fieser Gedanke durch worauf dann beim Kapitän selber eine Kopfnuss mit dem Gehstock erfolgt, da dieser natürlich seine Gedanken liest.

Es scheint, als hätten die Göttinnen selber, nur um Link zu quälen, gerade den höchsten Hügeln in Hyrule vor Lorian gestellt und so ist es längst stockdunkel als Link mitsamt Kiste und Kobold die Spitze erreicht und mit tauben Beinen auf den Boden fällt.  
Jegliches Gefühl in dem gesunden Arm und der gesunden Schulter sind entwichen und so fühlt Link rein gar nichts mehr an und in seinem Körper, während er mit dem Kopf am Boden aufsieht wie Rauschebart die Kiste öffnet.

Der Rothaarige lacht und holt einige schwarze Kanonenkugeln aus der Holzkiste, die mit einem dumpfen Plumps in den weichen Boden fallen und dann langsam wieder den Hang herunter rollen.  
Links dunkelblaue Augen werden immer weiter, als er sieht wie der Kobold mit der mühselig hochgezogenen Ladung umspringt und sich ihrer wieder entledigt.

„Was tust du da?"  
Der Kapitän grinst den Hylianer mit einem hochgezogenen Mundwinkel an, zieht kurz die Pfeife aus dem Mund, spuckt auf den Boden und antwortet nach der Prozedur schließlich:   
„Nun, Junge. Du musst doch etwas für morgen zum Hochziehen haben! Und meine Kanonenkugelvorräte sind nicht unerschöpflich!"

Mit diesen Worten verlässt der Kapitän den jungen Hylianer und läuft in einem gemütlichen Tempo den Hang wieder herunter. Mit noch zittrigen Gliedern richtet sich Link wieder auf und folgt schwankend nach einiger Zeit. Der Kapitän sieht sich nicht zu ihm um, und dennoch spricht Rauschebart mit Link, weil er weiß dass der Elf hinter ihm ist.

„Du bist noch schwach und unbeholfen für einen Helden, Junge. Anscheinend hast du deine Kämpfe bisher immer mir viel Glück und wenig Verstand überstanden."  
Diese Aussage trifft Link hart und genau da, wo es schmerzt. Er selber ist nicht egoistisch, aber jeder Sieg erfüllt ihm mit Stolz und war eine Bestätigung an sein Können.

Mit welcher Dreistigkeit dieser Kobold über seine Taten spricht. Und dabei scheint er keine Ahnung zu haben, mit welchen Opfern schon in jungen Jahren Link zu kämpfen hatte.  
Wieder liest der rothaarige kleine Mann Links Gedanken und lächelt nur.  
„Und du glaubst, dass du schon das ultimative Opfer gebracht hast? Das Alles was du getan hast, weit hinter dem steht, was andere tun? Das du immer siegen wirst, wenn das Böse sich erhebt? Du bist ganz schon naiv, Junge!"  
Link verliert in seiner Wut für einen Moment die Kontrolle und versucht nach dem Kobold zu schlagen, der vor ihm den Hügel herunter läuft. Mit hochroten, verschwitztem Kopf schlägt Link mit dem gesunden Arm nach dem Kobold, der der hebt nur seine Pfeife und stoppt mit dieser den Schlag in Richtung seines Hinterkopfes.  
Ein kalter, zorniger Blick trifft den Elfen aus den engen Augen des Meereskoboldes. Der Blick lässt Link ahnen, dass es der Beginn einer Strafe für dieses Handeln ist. Ohne Mühe springt der Kobold in die Luft und holt mit der Pfeife nach Link aus mit einer solchen Geschwindigkeit, dass der Elf nicht einmal sieht, wie ihn die Pfeife an der Wange trifft und zu Boden schmettert.  
Ein rotes Mal von dem heißen Rand der Pfeife zeichnet sich an der Wange des Elfen ab, doch Link ist nur wie paralysiert und fragt sich, was eben vor sich gegangen ist.

Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen werden weiter hinterm am Hang von der Dunkelheit verschluckt und wie eine Decke legt sich der Schatten der Nacht über die Steppe von Hyrule.

„Lausche meinen Worten, und ich rate dir, lausche lieber umso besser:

Nur weil du als Held auserkoren worden bist, bist du nicht unbesiegbar. Nicht immer wird das Gute über das Böse siegen- ich habe es selber lernen müssen in schmerzlicher Erfahrung."  
Die letzten Lichtschimmer lassen Link berührt sehen, wie die Augen des Kobolds feucht schimmern, bevor er seinen Blick wieder hinunter nach Lorian richtet.  
„Genauso solltest du niemals denken, dass du schon alles geopfert hast und dir nichts mehr genommen werden kann. Aber das solltest du selber lernen."

Und mit diesen Worten wird die Welt um Link schwarz.

Ganz verdutzt öffnet Link seine Augen und stellt fest, dass er nicht weiß wo er ist. Sonnenstrahlen durch eine große Fensterreihe blenden den Elfen. Über ihn thront ein roter Betthimmel aus Seide mit goldener Stickerei des Triforces.  
Er befindet sich in einem teuer ausgeschmückten Raum, aber er ist sich sicher, dass er hier noch nie war.  
Mit einem Stechen in der Schläfe lässt er seinen Kopf wieder in das dicke Kissen fallen und versucht sich zu konzentrieren, wo er ist.  
Er bemerkt auch nicht, dass seine gebrochene Schulter wieder verheilt ist.  
Link kann sich einfach nicht erinnern, wie er hier her gekommen ist. In seinem Kopf scheint eine weiße Wand jegliche Erinnerung zu blocken.

Der Elf sieht angestrengt an sich herunter und entdeckt das er fast unbekleidet ist.  
Er selber trägt nur noch eine weiße Short und seine Tunika hängt über das Bettende, wo auch seine Stiefel stehen.

Plötzlich geht die große Tür zu diesem Zimmer einen Spalt auf, was sofort Links Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht.  
Aber von dem Bett aus sieht er niemand den Raum betreten. Erneut richtet sich der Hylianer in Alarmbereitschaft auf und sucht den Raum aufgeregt ab.  
An seiner Bettseite hat er seine langjähriges Schwert entdeckt- er erinnert sich an die Klinge- und er zieht die Waffe ganz leise, während er sich im Bett weiter aufrichtet.  
Dann hört er mit seinem empfindlichen Gehör ein leises Rascheln vom anderen Ende des Bettes und der geschulte Krieger springt aus dem Bett auf mit gezückter Waffe und stürzt sich auf das Geräusch.  
Ein weißes Bettlaken fliegt hoch, Kinder lachen und Link steht wie paralysiert mit seiner Waffe fest umklammert dar.

Ein etwa sechs jähriger Junge und ein etwas älteres Mädchen hocken am Boden und sehen mit ihren großen Kinderaugen zu dem Elfen mit dem Schwert hinauf, aber sie fürchten sich nicht. Vielmehr scheinen sie sich zu freuen.  
Link lässt überfordert die Klinge sinken und starrt auf die beiden blonden Kinder.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass Papa uns hört!" Sagt das Mädchen zu dem Jungen, der eine Schmolllippe zieht.

Link glaubt sich gerade verhört zu haben, und fragt ungläubig „Papa?"  
Der Held lässt sein Schwert auf den Boden fallen, spürt wie seine Beine nachgeben und sinkt sitzend auf das Bett.   
Der Junge steht vom Boden auf und klettert an Link hinauf auf seinen Schoss. Der Hylianer weiß nicht recht wie er reagieren soll und tut so erst mal gar nichts.

Der Junge hat große blaugraue Augen und hellblonde Locken und er lächelt Link an, während er seine kleinen Ärmchen um Links Hals legt. Der ist immer noch ganz blass um die Nase und versucht sich an irgendetwas zu erinnern, doch sein Kopf fängt wieder zu schmerzen an. „Papa, geht es dir gut?" Fragt das Mädchen und klettert ebenfalls zu Links anderer Seite hoch.

Ihre kleinen, warmen Hände gehen an sein Gesicht und Link spürt eine innerliche Verbundenheit. Es ist dieses Gefühl, dass ihn spüren lässt, dass das hier seine Kinder sind. Er kann sich in diesem Moment zwar nicht an sie erinnern, aber es ist die Art wie ihn die beiden anschauen die letztendlich das Eis bricht.

_‚Das ist alles, wovon du jemals geträumt hast.'_

Und sein Herz macht einen Freudensprung, während er die beiden Kinder umarmt und an sich drückt. Zwei Tränen laufen ihm über die Wangen, während er mit den Kindern im Arm sich wieder nach hinten auf das Bett fallen lässt.  
Minutenlang drückt er die beiden an sich, die seine Liebe erwidern. Der Junge greift nach Links kinnlangem Haar und zieht leicht dran, um so Links Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

„Papa- gehen wir nachher reiten?" Link kann sich an seinem Anblick gar nicht satt sehen und lächelt nur.

„Joel? Nevada? Wo seid ihr?" Eine dumpfe Stimme ruft auf dem Gang durch die verschlossene Tür. Die beiden Kinder reagieren sofort und antworten laut mit einem ‚Hier!'. Endlich erinnert sich Link an diese beiden Namen, doch denkt nicht weiter darüber nach, als sich die Tür erneut öffnet und die Frauenstimme nur allzu bekannt rüber kommt.

„Da seid ihr ja! Ihr solltet euren Vater doch schlafen lassen!"  
Die beiden Kinder richten sich zusammen mit Link auf und alle drei sehen in Richtung der Tür. Link schließt für eine Sekunde dankbar die Augen und öffnet sie dann wieder.

In der Tür steht in einem weißen Nachthemd mit Morgenmantel die für ihn schönste Frau der Welt mit ihren Händen auf den Hüften schaut sie mahnend zu den beiden Kinder. Ihre Haare sind ungekämmt zu einem unordentlichen Zopf gebunden und sie ist barfuss, aber wunderschön.  
Die beiden Kinder sehen sie mit unschuldigen großen Augen an und der Junge antwortet schließlich, dass es die Idee der Älteren gewesen wäre. Ohne weitere Widerworte schickt die Hylianerin die beiden Kleinen auf ihre Zimmer und lässt sie von einer Magd dort hin eskortieren.

Dann schließt sich die Tür wieder. Link sitzt noch immer stumm auf dem Bett und starrt die blonde Hylianerin an.  
„Es tut mir leid! Ich hätte besser aufpassen sollen, dass sie dich schlafen lassen, nach deiner langen Reise."  
Mit lautlosen Schritten tänzelt Zelda zu dem Bett und lässt sich neben Link auf der Bettkante nieder. Sie nimmt seine Hand und küsst sie leicht. Link ist immer noch viel zu fasziniert, als das er sprechen könnte.

„Wir sind verheiratet? Und wir haben Kinder?" Zelda richtet einen fragenden Blick an Link, der sie etwas verwirrt anstarrt.

„Was soll das, Link? Das ist nicht lustig!"  
Doch Link umgreift ihre zarten Hände mit seinen Großen und spricht ernster. „Was ist wenn ich sage, dass ich mich im Moment nicht daran erinnere, sondern nur einen stechenden Schmerz erfahre, wenn ich es versuche!"  
Zelda springt sofort auf, sagt sie will einen Heiler holen der Link helfen soll. Aber Link hält sie und bittet sie einfach nur im alles zu erzählen, dass es dann bestimmt wieder kommen würde.

Zusammen mit Link legt sie sich in das große Bett, kuschelt sich an ihn und beginnt von ihrer Hochzeit zu erzählen. „Du warst so in Sorge, als du erfahren hast, dass ich schwanger bin. Und als du dann die kleine Nevada zum ersten Mal halten durftest, hast du an meinem Bett vor Freude geweint. Genau wie du weintest, als Joel in deinem Arm hattest. Du sagtest, dass du nun der glücklichte Mann des gesamten Reiches wärest."

Link unterbricht die Erzählungen von Zelda kurzzeitig.  
„Bin ich ein guter Vater?"  
Es ist das Schweigen von Zelda das Link stutzig macht. Er bekommt nun Angst vor der wohl nicht ganz so positiven Antwort.

„Du bist ein guter Vater natürlich. Ein sehr Guter. Aber du bist nur selten für die Kinder und mich da! Immer wieder auf Reisen, immer weg. Aber du tust es ja für unsere Sicherheit."

Mit diesem Satz schließt Link seine Arme um den zierlichen Körper der Prinzessin und drückt sie an sich. Er rollt sich so über sie, dass sie unter ihm genau zwischen seinen Armen liegt.  
Und es reicht der Blick in ihre großen Augen, um zu wissen, dass sie einsam war. Er will dieses Gefühl jetzt in ihr auslöschen.   
„Ich habe mir das hier immer gewünscht. Ich gehe nie wieder!"   
Und Link drückt seinen Mund auf den der seit her um keinen Tag gealterte Prinzessin und drückt sie noch fester an sich.  
Und so kommt es, dass die beiden den ganzen Vormittag im Bett verbringen.

Stunden später wird Link aus seiner Zweisamkeit mit seiner Frau gerissen, als eine Alarmglocke vom Fenster her ertönt. Draußen schlagen plötzlich Flammen auf, Schreie ertönen und Link drängt Zelda dazu sich anzuziehen und die Kinder zu holen. Selber schnellst gekleidet mit dem Schwert bewaffnet begibt sich Link mit seinen drei Lieben auf eine Flucht aus diesem Gemäuer. Doch zu spät erkennt er, dass er gar nicht weiß, wo er sich eigentlich befindet. Die Gänge um ihn und seine Familie nehmen kein Ende.

Von irgendwo her tönt eine Stimme, die nach Hilfe schreit und Link greift nach Zeldas Hand, die auf dem Arm den kleinen Joel hat und an deren Nachthemd die kleine Nevada hängt.

Sie huschen einen langen Gang entlang und die Stimme wird immer lauter bis Link am anderen Ende eine Frau unter einem eingestürzten Balken findet, die um ihr Leben schreit.

Link reißt sich von Zelda los, um der Frau zu helfen, doch die Prinzessin fleht ihn an bei ihr zu bleiben.  
„Aber ich muss der Frau helfen!" Zelda nimmt Nevada an die Hand und nickt traurig.

„Du bist der Held. Andere brauchen dich. Wir stehen hinten an." Link schüttelt nur verzweifelt den Kopf, will antworten, doch die Frau schreit zu laut.  
Er wendet seinen Lieben noch einen Blick zu, bevor er sich umdreht.

Gerade als er die Frau erreicht kracht es hinter ihm laut. Mit dem blanken Entsetzten in den Augen lässt Link von der verletzten Frau ab und sieht mit an, die brennende und lodernde Balken und Steine seine Familie unter sich begraben, bis nur noch Zeldas Hand unter einem Balken hervorschaut. Und der Held bricht zusammen und schreit und alles beginnt sich zu drehen. Heiße Tränen fließen in Bächen über die Wangen, Wut und Trauer und Hilflosigkeit werden zu einem brennenden Schmerz in Links Brust und es zerreißt.

Und es dann plötzlich Rauschebarts Stimme die ihn wieder zurück holt in die Realität nach Hyrule. Der Kobold mit den engen Augen steht über den sich am Boden windenden Link, der noch immer seine Tränen nicht halten kann und wütend auf den Boden schlägt.  
„Hey, ganz ruhig Junge!" Mit einer beruhigenden Stimme klopft ihm der Kobold fast fürsorglich auf die Schulter und versucht Link wieder zu beruhigen. Doch der windet sich noch immer auf dem Steppengras und schlägt um sich, bis es in einem Weinkrampf endet.

„Ich konnte sie nicht retten, ich konnte sie nicht retten, …" Er wiederholt diesen Satz mindestens ein tausend Mal bis Link wieder etwas runter kommt.

„Das war nur eine Vision. Niemanden ist etwas passiert. Ganz ruhig!" Doch Link ist aufgebrachter denn je und stellt den Kobold zur Rede.

„Was fällt dir ein mir so etwas Grausames anzutun? Wie kann man nur so sadistisch sein!" Brüllt der Hylianer und läuft noch immer wütend und aufgebracht den Hang hinunter nach Lorian. Der Meereskobold steht weiter am Hang und zieht ein paar Mal an seiner Pfeife. Dann folgt er Link langsam, fast zögernd in Erinnerung schwelgend.

„Deine Lieben sterben zu lassen, um andere zu retten- das ist das größte Opfer. Alles aufzugeben, was du dir jemals gewünscht hast. Dazu bist du nicht bereit." Und die Schwaden des Pfeifenrauches verwehen mit der kalten Nachtluft. "Wenn du aber der Held sein willst, kommt es irgendwann dazu. Und wie wirst du dich entscheiden?"

Bis hier ENDE!  
Aber es geht ja weiter.  
War das zu heftig? Keine Angst- alles nur ein Traum gewesen!  
Wenn du immer noch Angst hast- dann schreib ein liebes Review an Dr. Jo und motivier sie weiter zu machen! zwinker


	4. Chapter 4

Guten Tag!  
Bevor ihr nun meckert erst einmal eine dicke Entschuldigung für die lange Auszeit- es tut mir so leid!  
Wer die Gründe genau wissen will, leist mein Review an Faylen7. Das sollte eigentlich alles erklären!  
Ich werde mir wieder mehr Mühe geben die Geschichte fortzuführen. Falls ich aber doch auf meinem Weg mal wieder verloren gehe, schickt mir ne böse Mail oder ein Böses Review!  
Und zwingt mich wieder dran zu arbeiten!  
Es geht nun aber auch weiter! Kein großes Kapi, aber eins welches das Prädikat 'gut' verdient.

LG Jo

* * *

Es folgen für Link noch einige anstrengende Tage mit dem rothaarigen Meereskobold, an denen er bis in die Nacht ackert und erst wenn der Elf vor Erschöpfung umkippt der Kapitän von ihm lässt.  
Und jeder Tag endet mit dem Ritual wie in der ersten Nacht und man kann vom Strand aus sehen wie eine schemenhafte Figur eine Kiste den Hang des großen Hügels hinter Lorian hochzieht und ein kleiner Pfeiferauchender Mann auf derselben Kiste sitzt.  
Wieder oben angekommen schmeißt der Kobold die Ladung der Kiste- zumeist Kanonenkugeln- den Hang wieder herunter, bevor er sein ‚Zugtier' auf der Spitze des Hügels alleine lässt.

Link steht zumeist- wenn er dann noch stehen kann- auf der Spitze und sieht in die Ferne nach Norden, geleitet von seiner hervorragenden Orientierung und seiner Kenntnis die Sterne zu lesen, in Richtung des Schlosses. Oder zumindest dahin, wo es sich hinter der grünen Steppe befindet.

Es ist dieser Augenblick der Link seine schmerzenden Muskeln vergessen lässt, und wenn er sich dann wieder auf den Weg zurück ins Dorf macht sich sein Ziel wieder vors Auge führt.  
Immer wenn Link ankommt ist das Licht in der Hütte bereits erloschen und der Kobold liegt schlafend auf seinem Bett. Der Hylianer genießt die augenblickliche Ruhe und endlich das Gefühl zu haben, nicht mehr beobachtet zu werden.

Doch Rauschebart beobachtet Link auch in der Nacht genau, selbst wenn es den Anschein macht das der rundliche Kobold tief und fest vor sich hin schnarcht hat er seinen Blick auf Link gerichtet.

Und auch wenn Rauschebart es nicht zugeben will, so sorgt er sich doch um Link seit der ersten Nacht. Denn auch nachts leuchtend diese traurigen dunkelblauen Augen, wenn sie in Richtung des einzigen Fensters gerichtet den Mond beobachten, der in diesen klaren Sommernächten nicht einmal von einer nächtlichen Wolke gestreift wird.

Seit dem Tag an dem Rauschebart Link diese Version schickte hat der Hylianer nicht mehr gesprochen- jedenfalls nicht mehr als ein zustimmendes ‚Mh' oder ein verneinendes ‚Mhmh'.  
Es kommen Zweifel in dem sonst so felsenfesten gestanden Mann auf, ob er richtig gehandelt hat. So wirkte der blonde Hylianer auf den ersten Blick überheblich und zu stolz auf den Kobold mit der Knollnase. Doch jetzt beim zweiten Blick sah der alte Seemann vielmehr ein Kind mit Heimweh.

So haben die vergessenen Jahre ihre Spuren in seinen Augen hinterlassen und in der Nacht ist es das matte Schimmern in Links tiefen Blau, welches seine Alpträume und Ängste verrät, die er durchleben musste.  
Die Furcht eines Kindes in der Dunkelheit weit ab von dem sicheren Zuhause.

_‚Grausam ist das Schicksal, wenn es die Bürde des Heldenseins auf die Schultern eines Kindes niederlässt.'_

Noch während der Mond der morgendlichen Sonne weicht liegen die beiden Gestalten in der farbenfrohen Hütte neben einander wach, unbemerkt, dass der andere einen beobachtet.  
Die engen Augen des Meereskoboldes sehen mit den Sonnenstrahlen die kindlichen Züge des Elfen weichen und wie sie von einem entschlossenen und festen Gesicht ersetzt werden. Rauschebart verdrängt die Sorgen über seinen Schüler und lässt ihn wieder ackern wie einen Ochsen- schickt in los vierzig Mal zwei große Eimer mit frischem Wasser an dem Brunnen in Lorian zu füllen und in leere Fässer für die Überfahrt zu füllen oder lässt Link ohne Eponas Hilfe, die unweit der Hütte unter einer großen Eiche steht, mehrere Kisten voll Dörrfleisch und eingelegten Gemüse und Obst herschleppen.

Link kann von Glück sagen, dass sein Körper schnelle Selbstheilungskräfte besitzt und von seiner Wunde nicht mehr ist als ein trockener Kratzer mit Kruste über geblieben ist.  
All seine Narben aus vergangenen Kämpfen sind verschwunden- bis auf eine kleine an seinem Hals, die kaum sichtbar über seinem Kehlkopf liegt. Und es genügt ein Gedanke an jenen schwarzen Mann aus der Wüste um die Narbe schmerzen zu lassen.Links Gedanken sind im Moment aber fern von jenen Erinnerungen und er konzentriert sich voll darauf möglichst schnell den Kobold zufrieden zustellen, damit die große Überfahrt endlich beginnen kann.

Die Mädchen im Dorf sehen es gerne, wenn Link mit seinem durchtrainierten Oberkörper schwitzend die schweren Eimer vom Brunnen zur Hütte schleppt und sein Schweiß seine sonnengebräunte Haut benetzt aufschimmern lässt.  
So manch einmal folgen sie ihm in kleinen Scharen kichernd zur Hütte, bieten ihm ihre Hilfe an, doch Link lehnt hastig ab und rennt weiter.

Es muss so um die Mittagszeit sein, als Link von der Hitze entkräftet an einer schattigen Seite der Hütte sich ins Gras fallen lässt und kurz die Augen schließt.  
Die Luft ist stickig warm und jeder Atemzug wird zu einer unsäglichen Qual, wenn die trockene Luft dir scheinbar jeden Tropfen Feuchtigkeit aus dem Rachenraum entzieht. Die Bucht flimmert in der grellen Hitze und wirkt unreal eher wie eine Fata Morgana in der Wüste. Jegliche Wolke wurde von den brennenden Sonnenstrahlen ausgemerzt.

Und dabei ist es noch nicht einmal die heißeste Zeit des Jahres in Hyrule, denn das auf Plakaten im Dorf angekündigte Vollmondfest in Lorian verheißt die Mitte der ersten Jahreszeit.  
Gedankenlos liegt der Held der Zeit auf dem kühlen Boden und entspannt die gepeinigten Muskeln, als jemand in gegen die Seite tippt und er die müden Augen wieder öffnet.

„Du solltest mehr in der Nacht schlafen, dann bist du fit am Tag, Junge!" 

Doch Link ignoriert den Kobold, der sich neben ihn stehend an die Hütte gelehnt hat mit einem roten Apfel in der Hand.  
Fiese Gedanken strömen in Link Kopf gegen seinen Peiniger, welche der mit Genuss liest.

„Oh, du solltest deine Gedanken gegen mich lieber zügeln, sonst blüht dir eine Strafe."

Endlich scheint Link seine Stimme wieder gefunden zu haben und antwortet mit einem kaum hörbaren Brummen.  
„Dann bestraf mich doch. Es kann nicht schlimmer sein, als hier für dich den Packesel zu spielen!"

Die jungendliche Ungeduld amüsiert den Kobold, worauf er genüsslich in den saftigen Apfel beißt und etwas des Fruchtsaftes auf Links Gesicht tropft.  
Etwas angewidert wischt sich Link die klebrige Flüssigkeit mit dem Handrücken von der Wange, nur um erneut beim nächsten Biss wieder getroffen zu werden.

„Pass doch auf- oder haben dir Moblins das Essen beigebracht!"

Rauschebart stellt sich wieder auf, beugt seinen kurzen und gedrungenen Oberkörper über Link und beißt erneut in die Frucht. Der rothaarige Kobold kaut so offen, dass es unvermeidlich ist, dass dieses Mal sogar zerkaute Apfelstückchen den Helden im Gesicht treffen.  
Rauschebart spürt grinsend, dass Links Geduldfaden gerissen ist, dreht sich um, steigt auf seinen Spazierstock und springt mit dessen Hilfe flink wie ein Hase in die hinter der Hütte liegenden Andockplätze der Schiffe.

„Ich habe dich gewarnt!"

Mit einen lauten Knurren rafft sich Link auf und rennt hinter dem lachenden Kobold her, der ihm immer wieder durch scharfe Kurven und flinke Harken wie ein Hase entkommt. Es geht über Kisten und schwere Taue, sowie vorbei an schlafenden Seemännern und durch Schwärme von Möwen.  
Aber nichts dergleichen kann die beiden von ihrer Hetzjagd abbringen. So sprintet Link über das unebene Pflaster, stolpert und strauchelt, aber fängt sich dann in der Hast wieder, nur das Ziel vor Augen den Kobold auf seinem Stock zu fangen und ihm den Hals umzudrehen.

Letztendlich gewinnt der Kobold und Link sackt an einer sehr entlegenen Stelle des großen Hafens auf die Knie und lässt sich keuchend mit dem Oberkörper nach vorne fallen.  
Endlich steigt der Kobold von dem anscheinend magischen Gehstock ab und marschiert pfeifend zu seinem Lehrling, der sich offenbar geschlagen gibt.

„Sieh ein, Junge, das ich zu klug für dich bin. Und das du noch viel Training vor dir hast! Das mit der großen Hochzeit wird wohl nichts!"

Und Rauschebarts Grinsen wird so breit, dass seine roten Wangen die engen Augen schließen und dem Kobold für einen Moment die Sicht nehmen.  
Und es ist dieser Moment auf den Link gewartet hat, um wie ein Fuchs aus der Lauerstellung hochzuschießen und den Hasen Rauschebart zu packen und sich dann mit seiner Beute auf den Boden zu schmeißen.

Das Gesicht des Helden ist knallrot und verschwitzt, aber seine Kraft reicht noch für ein Grinsen, als er dem Kobold seinen Zauberstock abnimmt und ihn dann wie einen Hasen im Nacken packt und in von sich in die Höhe hält, so dass der Seemann mit seinen kurzen Beinen nicht mehr an den Boden kommt und wie ein Fisch hilflos an der Angel zappelt.

„Hey, lass mich runter! Los! Lass mich runter!" Der Kobold keift wie ein kleines Mädchen, das sich ärgert.

„Ich habe gewonnen." Zwischen seinen hastígen Atemzügen schafft es Link einen Satz zustande zubringen. Rauschebart schlägt noch eine zeitlang ums sich, doch sieht irgendwann ein, dass er gegen den deutlich größeren Hylianer ohne seinen Zauberstock nichts ausrichten kann aus seiner jetzigen Position.

„Was willst du, Junge? Ich gebe mich geschlagen. Lass mich nun wieder runter!"  
Doch Link macht keine Anstalten des Gleichen, sondern schüttelt den Kopf und stellt eine Forderung.  
„Lass uns endlich losreisen. Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit!"  
Rauschebart hebt kritisch seine linke dicke Augenbraue und verschränkt in seiner hängenden Position seine kurzen Arme.

„Du bist noch nicht fertig, Junge. Wir könne nicht los!" Link unterbricht in harsch und schüttelt den Kobolden grob. „Ich bin jetzt dran- ich sage ich bin fertig!" Schreit Link den kleinen Mann an. „Ich habe schon weit mehr vollbracht, als so eine kleine Reise. Ich bin ein Held und kein Held in Ausbildung!" Und erneut schüttelt er den Kobold durch, der noch immer hilflos an seinen Kragen hängt.

Der sieht seine Position endlich ein und versucht Link zu beruhigen. „Schon gut, wir fahren bald los!"

„Nicht bald- jetzt !"

Doch der Kobold fällt Link ins Wort. Rauschebarts Tonlage ist harsch und lässt keine Zweifel zu.

„Dann dreh dich um, du Held. Das Schiff ist noch nicht fertig!"

Und Link dreht nur seinen Kopf in Richtung des Hafenbeckens und noch immer kleben seine blonden Haarsträhnen an dem schweißnassen Gesicht. Und er sieht was der Kapitän meint, denn im Hafenbecken treibt ein heruntergekommenes Segelschiff mit einem gebrochenem Mast auf welchem die Möwen hocken und an dessen verfaultem Holz sich Muscheln und andere Lebensformen festgesaugt haben.

„Das ist die ‚_Wellentochter_' unser- mein Schiff. Ich sagte doch, wir fahren bald los. Aber erst wenn das Schiff wieder seetauglich ist." Und Link lässt den Kobold unbemerkt herunter und läuft fassungslos zum Rand des Piers, gegen den das klare Meereswasser in sanften gleichmäßigen Wogen schlägt und sieht wie sein Traum an dieser heruntergekommenen Nussschale zu zerplatzen scheint.

Rauschebart, der eben noch seinen Gehstock aufgehoben hat, taucht neben Link auf und zündet sich seine Pfeife an.  
„Wann wolltest du mir sagen, dass es dieses Schiff ist?" Fragt Link ohne Rauschebart anzusehen.   
„Ich hätte es dir erzählt, Junge. Ganz sicher. Aber du musst wissen, es ist schon lange her, dass ich mit der Wellentochter das Meer befahren habe."

Link kann seinen Blick einfach nicht von dem Schiff abwenden. „Wie lange, dass ein Schiff so verkommt?"

Der Meereskobold zieht an seiner Pfeife und stößt den Qualm in kleinen Ringen aus.

„Ich war zuletzt mit meinem letzten erfolgreichen Schüler auf dem Meer. Das ganze liegt nun fast 20 Jahre zurück." Dann macht der Kobold kehrt und Link meint eben in der rauen Stimme eine Spur von Traurigkeit gehört zu haben.

Und? Bitte Feedback geben! Ich brauche das mal wieder!  
Die wieder Heimgekehrte.


	5. Chapter 5

Hy, here we go again!Ja- ich weiß. ENDLICH ein neues Kapitel! Ich habe mich beeilt, ich schwöre! Und ich finde das Kapitel sogar gut- really!  
Und ich hoffe auch meine neue Leserin!

Heißen wir **XxbebexX** willkommen!  
Ich habe mich wirklich wahnsinnig über dein liebes Review gefreut und hoffe du wirst meiner Geschichte weiter treu bleiben.  
Und ich hoffe natürlich auch, dass die anderen Leser sich mal wieder bei mir melden.

Ich denke da so an:  
**Lysienne**, **AimaiNikko**,**Aretus** und **Faylen7.** Würd mich einfach freuen.

Ach ja Faylen- super Kapi! Falls ich es noch nicht gesagt haben sollte! Weiter! Brauche mehr von dem Stoff ;-)

Der nächste Morgen birgt eine große Überraschung für den alten Kapitän in seiner Hütte- sie ist verlassen.  
Link hat seit der Hetzjagd gestern im Hafen die Hütte nicht mehr betreten, gar sich bei dem Kapitän verabschiedet. Etwas ratlos erhebt sich der Kobold aus seinem weichen Bett und streckt sich den Strahlen der Morgensonne durch das gegenüberliegende Fenster entgegen. Noch etwas müde von der scheinbar viel zu kurzen Nacht kratzt sich Rauschebart das schon etwas lichte rote Haupt und steht dann endgültig aus seinem Bett auf.

Schnell wie ein junger Spund ist der Kapitän dank seiner Magie gekleidet, setzt seinen alten Hut auf und verlässt die Hütte durch die Tür.

Vor der Tür verschlägt es ihm den Atem, als er sieht das seine ‚Wellentochter' an Land trocken geholt wurde. Der blonde Hylianer sitzt auf dem verkommenen Seglerschiff und hämmert an einer der Planken herum.  
Teile des Schiffes erstrahlen bereits wieder in einem hellen, frischen Holzfarbton und weitere Holzladungen liegen nicht unweit des Bugs.

Links Stute steht vor einen Karren gespannt unweit ihres Herren und kaut gelassen auf ihrem Trensengebiss rum. Link hingegen hämmert wie besessen auf den Nagel vor ihm ein und bekommt es daher auch nicht mit, dass der sehr überraschte Rauschebart neben ihm steht und sich räuspert.

Erst beim zweiten Versuch legt Link seine Arbeit nieder, wischt sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und den Hammer zur Seite.  
Rauschebart zwirbelt seine roten Schnurrbarthaare um seinen Mittelfinger und fragt schließlich mit einem brummenden Unterton: „ Was tust du da, Junge?"

Link renkt sich den Hals wieder richtig und greift nach seinem Hammer. „Nach was sieht es aus? Ich repariere das Schiff, damit wir bald los kommen!" Und der Elf hämmert weiter auf die Planke ein, bis er einen neuen Nagel nimmt und diesen ein Stück weiter einschlägt.

Alles was Rauschebart tut ist sich kopfschüttelnd zurück zuziehen in seine Hütte und den gesamten Vormittag in dieser zu Verbringen.

Link stört das nicht weiter, da er so ungestört an dem Schiff weiter arbeiten kann, bis ihn schließlich die senkende Hitze dazu zwingt die Arbeit zu unterbrechen und sich in den Schatten zurück zu ziehen. Link merkt erst jetzt, dass er den gesamten Vormittag über nichts zu sich genommen hat. Sein Bauch grummelt und sein Hals ist staubtrocken.

Noch in der Überlegung sich zu erheben und auf die Suche nach was Essbarem zu machen, taucht Rauschebart neben Link auf und hält ihm einen Tonkrug mit Wasser und einen Leib Brot entgegen. Zögerlich greift Link danach und betrachtet die Gabe erst skeptisch, bis ihn sein Hunger übermannt und er gierig von dem Brot abbeißt. Rauschebart beobachtet den Hylianer dabei und sieht mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln zu, wie dieser sich das Wasser während des Trinkens halb über den Kopf schüttet.

„Du hast bisher gute Arbeit geleistet, Junge. Ich habe mich scheinbar in dir getäuscht." Link ist aber selber viel zu sehr mit Essen und Trinken beschäftigt, als das er das leise Murmeln des Meereskoboldes hört.

Dann verschwindet dieser wieder. Dieses Mal geht er aber in Richtung des Dorfes mit seinem Stab in der rechten Hand und wandert den langen unebenen Weg nach Lorian. Irgendwann verliert in dann auch Link aus den Augen und der Elf beendet sein spärliches Essen indem er aus das letzte Stück Brot herunter schluckt.  
Der blonde Hylianer findet nun erst die Zeit seine bisherige Arbeit zu begutachten und es erfüllt ihn mit Stolz zu sehen, wie weit er vorangekommen ist mit dem alten Schiff und seiner Renovierung. Zwar werden bestimmt noch zwei weitere Tage für die Erneuerung der Außenplanken drauf gehen und noch ein weiterer für deren Versiegelung gegen das salzige Meerwasser mit Baumharz, aber er wird in weniger als einer Woche endlich in See stechen können.

Der große Traum scheint noch nicht ausgeträumt und jene besagte Harfe, die er sucht, scheint nun wieder erreichbar.

Noch bis zum späten Abend hämmert Link an der ‚Wellentochter' und kommt mit seiner Arbeit gut voran. Es sind zum Glück wirklich nur die äußeren Planken, die die Jahre im Wasser vor Lorian nicht so gut überstanden haben. Doch das Skelett des Schiffes ist unverändert robust und stabil. So hat der Hylianer gegen Abend bereits mehr als dreiviertel der Schiffsaußenseite repariert oder erneuert, bis er seinen Hammer nieder legt, sich auf Bug des Schiffes setzt und noch ein wenig die abkühlende Abendluft genießt.

Über ihm ziehen Möwen ihre kreisenden Bahnen über den längst verlassenden Fischerhafen, auf der Suche nach der einen oder anderen Fischgräte. Link lässt seine Augenlider sinken und schaltet ab über die ruhigen und entspannenden Geräusche des Meeres im Hafenbecken.

Niemand aus Lorian ist in der umliegenden Gegend mehr unterwegs und so ist es nur das Flüstern der ruhigen Wogen, was auf den jungen Mann einredet und ihn beruhigt.

Das Meer ist der liebste Ort der Prinzessin Ruto gewesen.

Link öffnet die Augen und sieht vor sich die schlanke Amphibienfrau mit dem übergroßen Hinterkopf und den langen, aber eleganten Flossen- aber nur für einen Moment, dann sieht er wieder das Meer und die sinkende Sonnenscheibe. In seinem Ohr vernimmt er leise die einprägende Melodie der blauen Grotte, in der das Volk der Zora lebt, und es überkommt den Helden, sich an die Zeit bei dem Wasservolk zu erinnern.

‚Mit wie viel Angst er damals der rotzfrechen Zoraprinzessin entgegen stand, als er sie im Bauch des heiligen Schutzpatronen Jabu-Jabu fand und wie das junge Mädchen schon damals nach der Rettung die anscheinend von ihr bestimmte gemeinsame Zukunft des Helden und ihre geplant hatte.

Sie hatte sich einfach kurzer Hand mit ihm verlobt- wobei Link damals nicht gewusst hatte, dass er nun nichts zu essen bekommt, sondern Ruto beabsichtigte ihn zu heiraten.

Ruto hat dann aber doch sieben Jahre später eingesehen, dass die beiden nicht nur aufgrund der Rassenunterschiede niemals heiraten werden. Link sieht die schöne Zora ganz genau in der Kammer der Weisen vor ihm stehen und wie sie ihm offenbart, dass sie die gesuchte Weise des Wassers ist und sie ihm ihre Kraft natürlich mit auf den weitern Weg gibt- zum Kampf gegen Ganondorf.'

_Rutos große braune Augen schimmern in dem unnatürlichen Licht der heiligen Kammer und sie legt ihre Arme anscheinend unwohl um sich selber. Link betrachtet erst noch das Amulett des Wassers und wie der blaue Stein in dem Licht das Muster des von Wellen durchzogenen Meeres birgt, mit den weißen Schaumkronen der Wellen._

_Doch dann hört Link ein leises Schluchzen und sieht von dem Stein auf und wie die sonst so frohe und lebenslustige Zora scheinbar leidet._

„_Ruto, was ist mit dir?" Die Prinzessin der Zora schaut ertappt auf und wischt sich schnell die Tränen von den Wangen. Mit einem gequälten Lächeln schüttelt sie ihren Kopf. „Es ist nichts, Link. Ich bin nur froh, dass du mich gerettet hast." Doch Link sieht ihr nur in die Augen und er sieht, dass sie lügt. Und sie weiß, dass er es sieht. So kommt die Zora auch ohne Worte seitens des Elfen nicht drum herum und antwortet: „Ich bin traurig dich so zu sehen, so alleine im Kampf gegen Ganondorf. Ich bin traurig, dass ich nun nicht mehr zurück kann zu meinem Vater und meinem Volk. Dabei bin ich das letzte lebende Kind meiner Familie. Ich bin traurig, dass Hyrule so leidet. Ich bin traurig, dass ich nicht in der Lage bin mehr zu tun, als dir meine Kraft anzuvertrauen. Und ich bin traurig, dass du nun wieder gehen wirst um auch die letzten Weisen zu retten." Link will gerade antworten, aber zumindest will er etwas sagen, da unterbricht Ruto ihn und führt ihre Rede fort._

„_Aber ich bin glücklich, dass ich nach sieben Jahren dich wieder sehe und du die uns prophezeite Hoffnung bist. Ich bin glücklich, dass du mein Volk retten willst und ich bin glücklich, dass du Hyrule retten wirst. Ich bin glücklich, dass die Ungeheuer in Hyrule unter deinem Namen zittern und ich weiß, dass du mit uns Weisen Ganondorf verbannen wirst. Danke, Link." Die Zora sieht dem Hylianer an, dass er etwas scheinbar Unangenehmes fragen will. Und auch wenn ein Auge der Zora traurig weint, so weint das andere aus Freude. „Und Link- bevor du fragst. Natürlich war unsere Verlobung nur Spaß. So wie Kinder nun mal sind." Und es fällt dem Elfen ein Stein vom Herzen. Und Link sieht, wie Ruto lächelt, und doch ist sie traurig. Bevor der Elf spürt, wie in eine geheime Kraft wieder aus der Kammer der Weisen trägt, sieht er noch mal zu der Zora. Sie kennt seine Prinzessin, aber er weiß nicht ob er sie fragen kann._

‚_Wie gut sich die beiden wohl kennen?'_

_Ruto sieht mit ihren rehbraunen Augen auf und legt sich eine Hand auf ihre Brust. „Link, da draußen ist irgendwo meine beste Freundin. Irgendwo in unserem Hyrule ist die Prinzessin und ich weiß, dass sie lebt. Aber ich möchte, dass du für mich nach ihr suchst und dass du sie wieder Heim bringst, wenn alles vorbei ist."_

_Dann werden die Kräfte stärker und Link sieht einmal kurz auf das Amulett und dann auf die Zora. Sie nimmt ihre Hand und hält sie an ihr Ohrloch. Und während Link Ruto immer undeutlicher sieht ruft sie ihm in die Dunkelheit des magischen Sogs hinterher._

„_Ich liebe das Meer. Wenn du mal nicht weiter weißt, halt das Amulett an dein Ohr und lausche dem Meer. Leb wohl, Link."_

_Der Held öffnet die Augen und steht an dem Beginn eines neuen, sonnigen Tages auf der Insel über dem Wassertempel von Hyrule. Der Hylia-See ist wieder voll und alle Monster verschwunden- zumindest hier._

Link ist stolz auf diese Gedanken. Er ist stolz auf seine Erfolge. Und auch, wenn viele dunkle Erinnerungen in ihm ruhen, so erinnert er sich manch einmal auch gerne.  
Er sieht hinüber auf die Oberfläche des Meeres und wie Ruto es ihm riet, so hört er auf das Meer und wird sich wieder sich selbst bewusst.  
Erst jetzt merkt Link, dass die Arbeit des Tages ihn nicht so sehr erschöpft hat und er sich noch erstaunlich fit fühlt. Das harte Training in den letzten Wochen ist ihm dann scheinbar doch gut bekommen, wie er sich eingestehen muss.

Es vergeht noch einige Zeit und der Abendhimmel verliert allmählich seine hellen Rot- und Orangfarbtöne, da hört Links sensibles Gehör Hufe auf dem harten Pflasterstein des Hafens.

Die ersten Sterne sind bereits am Horizont sichtbar und auch der immer währende Vollmond ist bereits über dem Todesberg, dessen majestätischer Gipfel selbst die Hügel der Steppe noch überthront, sichtbar, da nähert sich ein Pferd mit Reiter auf dem langen Weg von Lorian der Hütte am Ende des Hafens.

Link richtet sich neugierig aus seiner entspannten Position auf und fokussiert den Reiter. Doch im blassen Licht des Mondes ist sein Gesicht aufgrund eines großen Hutes unkennbar. Auch das Pferd selber kann er niemand Bekanntes zuordnen. So schaltet sich Links Alarmbereitschaft sofort ein und er überlegt kurz, wo er sein Schwert abgestellt hat, bis ihm wieder einfällt, dass Rauschebart es verzaubert hatte.  
Und wieder überkommt den Elfen das Fluchen über den Kobolden und er greift nach dem Hammer, der als einzig mögliche Waffe nun zur Verteidigung bereit steht.

Der Reiter hat es scheinbar eilig und treibt sein Pferd immer weiter, bis er es hart durchpariert zum Stehen, worauf sich das Tier aufbäumt und letztendlich stehen bleibt.  
Und in dieser schnellen Bewegung, die allerdings vor Links Augen eher in Zeitlupe geschieht, kommt eine lange Haarsträhne unter der Kapuze hervor und Link lässt sofort seinen Hammer sinken. Der eben noch angestrengte Gesichtsaudruck wandelt sich nun in blanke Furcht und mit einem besorgten Stammeln zieht sich der Held ein paar Schritte zurück.

Denn die Rote Haarsträhne und ein ebenso zornig rotes Gesicht scheinen unter der Kapuze hervor und peilen den nun etwas hilflos erscheinenden Hylianer an.  
„Äh- hallo Marlon! Schön dich zu sehen?"  
Link versteckt den Hammer sofort hinter seinem Rücken und legt das freundlichste und unschuldigste Lächeln der Welt auf.

Denn in dem Moment wo er Malon erblickt, fällt ihm sofort ein versäumter Termin ein. Und Link weiß was ihm nun blüht, da die Farmerin sogar die Mühe auf sich genommen hat ihn ausfindig zu machen und sich über die Hügel von der Farm nach Lorian aufzumachen.

‚ _Das bügelst du nicht mit ein paar Blumen aus.'_

Marlon springt von dem Pferd runter und stampft wutentbrannt zu dem blonden Hylianer, der sich bereits in Rückwärtsschritten auf der Flucht befindet. Sie krempelt ihre Ärmel hoch und packt sich Link unsanft am Kragen.

„Was fällt dir ein, du untreuer Kerl!" Sie schupst Link fest von sich, der darauf ein paar Schritte nach hinten strauchelt, sich fängt und sofort auf der anderen Seite der ‚Wellentochter' Schutz sucht.  
„Marlon, es tut mir leid! Ich .." Doch er unterbricht seinen Satz und duckt sich, als ein großes Stück Holz in seine Richtung fliegt.

‚_Lass dir was einfallen, oder sie bringt dich um!'_

Wieder versucht Link Marlon durch nette Worte zu beruhigen, doch die rothaarige Hylianerin schimpft lauthals und flucht wie wild.  
Dann wird sie plötzlich still und Link fasst doch den Mut seinen Kopf wieder über die Reling zu heben und zu Marlon zu schauen.

Der eben noch so aufflammende Kampfgeist ist plötzlich gebrochen und Link sieht seine Freundin mit zitternden Armen und feuchten Wangen ihm gegenüber stehen.  
„Ich bin dir also egal! Das bin ich dir also wert, Link!"  
Es ist die Logik der Frauen die wieder und wieder diesen fragenden und hilflosen Blick in Links Gesicht bringt.  
„Aber das habe ich doch nicht behauptet, Mal."  
Wieder unterbricht Marlon Links Erklärungsversuch. Doch dieses Mal ist es ihr Schluchzen und Weinen die Link zum Schweigen bringen.

Erst zaghaft, aber dann mutig wie eh und je nähert sich Link dem ausgelösten Mädchen und nimmt sie schließlich in den Arm.

„Hör auf zu weinen, Mal. Du bist mir nicht egal- niemals. Ich bin nur wieder der typische Dummkopf und habe deinen Geburtstag vollkommen verschwitzt."  
Und die hübsche Hylianerin kommt nicht drum herum und muss über Links Eingeständnis lachen. Eher spielerisch schlägt sie ihm mit der Faust gegen die Brust und bemerkt schniefend:  
„Und was du für ein Dummkopf du bist!"

Der blonde Hylianer streichelt Marlon einmal durch das lange, lockige Haar und drückt ihr einen freundschaftlichen Kuss gegen die Stirn, während er sie nochmals fest an sich drückt.

Marlon ist wirklich die Schwester, die Link nicht hatte. Mit allen guten und schlechten Seiten. Und der Hylianer nimmt sich vor den Geburtstag nicht wieder zu vergessen. Allerdings weiß er auch selber, dass er sich das schon seit Jahren verspricht.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Mal. Ich hatte bloß viel zu tun." Dieser Kommentar weckt die Neugierde der Farmerin und sie sich wischt sich mit dem Handrücken die Wangen trocken. Einen Schritt von Link zurück getreten, schaut sie nun mit großen stahlblauen Augen in Links Gesicht und wartet auf eine gute Antwort.  
„Und was ist das, dass du den Geburtstagskuchen sausen lässt? Das muss ja sehr wichtig sein!"

Link nimmt nun auch ein wenig Abstand von Marlon und kratzt sich verlegen den Hinterkopf. Er tritt mit seiner linken Fußspitze auf einer Stelle rum und schaut verlegen zum Boden. Alle Verhalten sind der Hylianerin mit dem erdbeerrotem Haar bekannt und sie liest in ihnen wie aus einem offenen Buch.  
Marlon kennt Link nun schon so lange und weiß sein Verhalten genau zu deuten.  
„Jetzt sprich es aus, Link. Es hat mit der Prinzessin zu tun, sonst wärst du wenigstens noch am nächsten Tag bei mir aufgetaucht, um Kuchen zu naschen! Du wirst in Kürze Hyrule verlassen und auf Reise gehen!"

Er ist der Held baff. Aber Marlon zeigt gelassen auf das renovierte Boot.

Erst will er eine Geschichte erfinden, dass Marlon nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommt, oder gar seine Mission gefährdet.

Link sieht aber ein, dass er seine Freundin noch aus Kindheitstagen nichts vormachen kann. Das Mädchen von der Farm legt seine Hände in die Hüfte und schaut vorwurfsvoll auf den Helden.

„Ich verzeihe dir noch dieses letzte Mal, Link."  
Link sieht sich gerade als gerettet an, da schiebt Marlon schon eine Bedingung an ihre Gnade hinterher.

„Aber du musst mich mitnehmen auf deine Reise."

Fin.  
Jedenfalls für jetzt.Aber wie man sich so in gewissen Kreisen sagt, ist die Autorin süchtig nach guten Reviews.  
Vielleicht kann man sie damit motivieren! Aber Psst!


	6. Chapter 6

Ja ich weiß, es hat wieder ein bisschen länger gedauert. Ich habe aber leider bald Klausuren, die wichtig für mich sind. Dennoch werde ich versuchen, so schnell wie möglich auch Teil 7 hochzufahren...

Ich danke aber dennoch jedem, der noch Lust hat, trotzdem weiter zu lesen.

Gruß Jo

* * *

„Vergiss es. Sofort!" Ein gelassenes Schweigen folgt. Link presst fest seine Lippen aufeinander, schüttelt energisch den Kopf und läuft kurz in einem Halbkreis wie ein auf geschrecktes Huhn. Dann bleibt er abrupt stehen, tritt einen Stein mit der braunen Stiefelspitze hinfort, holt mit den Armen auf und schüttelt diese nun gemeinsam mit seinem Kopf. In der Ferne schallt das gemeinsame Schnattern von ein paar Wasservögeln.

„Hör auf mich so anzuschauen! Ich kann und will nicht!"

Aber die rotblonde Hylianerin schlägt als Antwort nur mit den langen schwarzen Wimpern ihrer Augenlider auf und nieder und zieht einen Mundwinkel zu einem süßen Lächeln hoch. Ihre hellblauen Augen strahlen unter dem langen Pony zu ihrem Gesprächspartner, der mit einem stöhnenden Laut sie auffordert, ihn nicht so anzuschauen.

„Marlon, ich meine es ernst. Ich kann dich nicht mitnehmen!"

Aber wieder macht sie keine Anstalten sich auch nur zu rühren, sondern wippt ihr Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den Anderen, während sie den blonden Hylianer weiter anschweigt. Die treue Stute des Helden hat es ebenfalls mitbekommen, dass Marlon aufgetaucht ist und hat sich von ihren Streifzügen auf den Hügel hinter der Hütte zurück begeben. Die Stute genießt das sanfte Kraulen ihrer ehemaligen Besitzerin und Ziehmutter, die mit sanft kreisenden Bewegungen über die Nüster und Stirn der Stute fährt. Marlons ruhige und gleichgültige Art und die Weise wie sie Links Aufstand ignoriert, lässt das Blut des Helden in seinen Kopf pumpen.

Link schlägt seine Hände über den Kopf zusammen und packt sich Marlon an den Schultern. Mit einem intensiven Blick in ihre blauen Augen versucht er nochmals an ihren Verstand zu appellieren.

Immer wenn Link sich aufregt kommen die Muskeln an seinem Hals zum Vorschein, wie in einem solchem Moment. Seine Augenbrauen gehen aus ihrer starren und engen Haltung in einen besorgten Bogen über.

„Bitte Mal, ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn dir etwas zustoßen würde. Bitte, denk an deinen Vater und die Farm."

Marlons süßer Schmollmund bekommt wieder ein gewitztes Lächeln. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen haben ihr wieder die leichte Sprenkelung von Sommersprossen auf der Nase und den Wangen gegeben, aber nur soweit sichtbar, wenn man sich ihr wie Link nähert.  
Das Mädchen von der Farm trägt die für sie typische Kleidung, bestehend aus dem Kleid mit der hellblauen Borte und der darüber geschnürten Schürze mit den großen Taschen.  
Links gute Stute weiß nur zu genau, welche Leckereien sich in diesen Taschen verbergen. So wandern Eponas raue Lippen immer wieder über diese aufgenähten Taschen. Schließlich lässt Marlon locker und holt einen der Leckerwürfel aus der Tasche.

„Link, glaubst du ich wäre hier, wenn mein Vater nicht Bescheid wüsste? Er weiß, dass ich bei dir bin. Und er vertraut dir- genau wie ich!"  
Marlon hält es sicherlich nicht für nötig, Link mitzuteilen, dass sie ihrem Vater keine andere Wahl gelassen hat, als Link zu suchen. Und das Mit der Reise wird er sicherlich auch noch erfahren- kurz bevor die Abreise ansteht.

Link hat unterdessen ein etwas unbehaglichen Ausdruck wie einen Schleier über den strahlenden Augen liegen.  
Es ist die Art von Vertrauen die Link wieder an sein Heldentum bindet. Die Anderen verlassen sich darauf, dass er sie beschützt.

Der Rotschopf legt ihre milchweiße Hand auf Links gebräunte Wange, der noch einen Herzschlag lang abgelenkt ist von alten Gedanken, sich dann aber wieder fängt. Die Farmerin hatte nie die Veranlagung zu gebräunter Haut, auch wenn sie jeden Tag an der frischen Luft verbringt.  
Ihre Augen bekommen einen Moment lang einen zerbrechlichen Ausdruck, während sie Link tief in die dunkelblauen Augen schaut.

„Ich bin fast volljährig. Ich war mein Leben lang auf der Farm. Ich weiß, dass da draußen mehr ist. Und ich will nun noch die letzte Chance nutzen und etwas mehr als nur Hyrule sehen. Bitte, nimm mich mit. Ich werde auch keine Last sein. Bitte."

Nachdenklich von den ernsten Worten lässt Link für einige Atemzüge die Augenlider sinken. Er konzentriert sich auf das gleichmäßige Atmen der Stute neben Marlon, das Kreischen der Möwen, sein Herz und zum Schluss nur noch eins- das Rauschen des Meeres.

Wieder kommen ihm Rutos Worte in den Sinn- und er hört wie das Wasser in leisen Worten flüsternd rauscht und Link lauscht genau den Worten.  
Link öffnet die Augen und er hat seine Antwort. Das Meer hat ihn ruhiger gemacht und seinen Kreislauf runter geholt.

Wie kann er die Bitte seiner Freundin abschlagen und ruhigen Gewissens abreisen.  
Doch die Reise in ein unbekanntes Land macht die Entscheidung nicht leicht. Zuviel kann passieren, was Link nicht voraus sehen, geschweige denn verhindern kann.  
Andererseits schaut er kurzzeitig auf die so hoffnungsvoll wartende Marlon und wie sich dieses erwartungsvolle Blitzen in ihren Augen schimmert und sein Herz wird noch schwerer.

Marlon hatte schließlich auch schon soviel für ihn getan- und wenn es nur das Zuhören war.

Mit ruhiger, tiefer Stimme antwortet Link, ohne seine Augen zu öffnen. 

„Ich werde den Kapitän fragen. Mehr kann ich dir nicht versprechen."

Mit einem nachgiebigen Seufzen will sich der Held gerade von der Farmerin abwenden, da springt sie ihm jauchzend um den Hals und drückt ihm jegliche Luft aus der Brust.  
Erst sieht Link vor lauter roter Locken nichts mehr, dann aber erwidert er die Umarmung und betont nochmals, dass er nur fragen kann.

Aber Marlon nimmt das schon nicht mehr wahr, sondern plant vielmehr ihr Gepäck. Innerhalb weniger Minuten verabschiedet sie sich fröhlich strahlend von Link und reitet wieder zurück zur Farm. Bei ihrer Abreise überrennt ihr Pferd fast noch einen kleinen kauzigen Mann mit einer Pfeife mit Mundwinkel, der mit seinem Gehstock den Weg zur Hütte hoch kommt.  
Sie entschuldigt sich flüchtig und verschwindet dann den Hügel hinauf. Link winkt ihr noch kurz nach und begrüßt dann den etwas entsetzten Rauschebart, der wieder aufgetaucht ist.

Der Meereskobold fragt neugierig, was die Tochter des Farmbesitzers an der Hütte wollte und woher Link Marlon kennt.  
„Sie ist nur eine alte Freundin." Das ist eine keineswegs zufrieden stellende Antwort für Rauschebart, so schlägt der Link in die ungeschützte Kniekehle. Link schreit lauthals auf und zischelt ein leises

‚_Verdammt'._

„Ich habe es dir schon gesagt, Junge. Lüg mich nicht an. Wenn ich mir dir raus auf die See steche, muss ich dir blind vertrauen können. Wenn ich das nicht kann, wird uns die See verschlingen."

Link zischelt den alten Kobold an: „Ich kann niemandem vertrauen, der mich immer und immer wieder schlägt." Darauf findet der Kapitän keine Antwort mehr, sondern sieht den blonden Hylianer nur mit einem rätselhaften Blick an. Vielmehr steht Link auf, klopft sich den Dreck von der Hose und wendet sich Zähne knirschend Richtung Hütte ab.

„Ach ja- ich möchte dich bitten die alte Freundin von mir", Rauschebart fragt genauer nach. „Du meinst die kleine Marlon?" Link nickt mit dem Rücken dem Kobold zugewendet und führt seinen Satz fort.

„ Sie möchte uns begleiten. Ich weiß, dass du dagegen sein wirst, aber …"  
„Es ist in Ordnung."

Link scheint den Kobold nicht gehört zu haben. „Du solltest sie kennen lernen. Ihr kann man eine solche Reise zu trauen…" Erneut antwortet Rauschebart, dass er keinen Einwand hat.  
Dieses Mal hört Link ihn auch und kommt von einem gleichmäßigen Redefluss in ein undeutliches Stottern.

Er macht kehrt und geht auf Rauschebart zu und scheint sich doch nur verhört zu haben. „Du bist einverstanden?" Der rothaarige Kobold nickt, steckt sich die Pfeife wieder in den Mundwinkel und bläst den weißen Rauch aus.

Der alleinige Vergleich welche Anstrengung Link hinter sich hatte um mit Rauschebart zur See zu fahren und die einfache Frage für Marlon stehen in keinem Verhältnis.  
Links Gesicht wird von einem ungläubigen Zucken durchströmt. „ Wie kannst du das so sagen? Sie ist eine Frau, ihr kann etwas passieren! Sie könnte auch eine Last sein! Und wie kommt es überhaupt, dass wir noch Platz an Bord der ‚Wellentochter haben'?"

„Link beruhig dich, bitte!" Link aber holt erneut Luft, doch Rauschebart betont nur ein energischeres Bitte.  
Die autoritäre Stimmlage des Kapitäns bringt den blonden Hylianer dann doch zum Schweigen und endlich stößt der Kapitän ein Seufzen aus.  
„Ich entscheide mich dafür Marlon mitzunehmen, weil sie sich nichts sehnlicher wünscht."

Als die Hylianerin den Kobold eben auf dem Weg fast um ritt, hatte Rauschebart einige Momente lang ihre Gedanken gelesen. Nur einige Bilder hatten gereicht, um sie zu verstehen.  
Auch wenn es den Kobolden vorbehalten ist Gedanken zu lesen, so dürfen sie normalerweise ihre Fähigkeiten nicht nach Belieben einsetzen. Aber Rauschebart hatte schon öfter die eine oder andere Ausnahme gemacht.

„Zudem scheint sie ein sehr gutes Herz zu haben- und eine Frau dabei zu haben ist nie verkehrt!" Ein mahnender Finger wird erhoben. Link nickt stumm mit einem sowohl zufriedenen als auch zweifelnden Lächeln.  
„Es ist nur die Frage- wie du dich verhalten wirst. Marlon bedeutet dir sehr viel, sie ist ein hübsches Mädchen geworden oder eher gesagt eine junge Frau. Wie wird sich der legendäre Held der Zeit verhalten?" Link sieht mit einem fragenden Blick zu dem Meereskobold vor ihm herab. Der Hylianer versucht sich auszumalen, wovon der Kapitän reden könnte- findet aber keine konkrete Antwort.

Rauschebart schüttelt lächelt den Kopf über soviel Naivität des Helden.

„Wovon redest du?" Rauschebart geht einige Schritte hinüber zu den Bäumen vor der Hütte und fordert Link mit einem Winken auf ihm zu folgen.  
Als der Held endlich neben dem kleinen Mann angekommen ist, hebt dieser die Hand zum Meer, auf welches man von dieser Seite der Hütte einen fantastischen Blick hat. Link folgt mit seinen Augen der Hand, doch kann nicht erkennen worauf der Kobold zeigt. Vor ihm liegt nur die fast spiegelglatte Fläche des Ozeans, in der sich die letzten Lichtstrahlen des heutigen Tages widerspiegeln.

Dann aber spürt der Hylianer etwas. Es ist ein Zischen in der Luft und sein Triforce reagiert mit einem schwachen Impuls, welchen Link wie ein leichtes Pochen in dem Handrücken fühlt.  
Andere würden nicht mehr als einen Windzug spüren, hatte Link einmal von Salia erfahren. Nur die Träger der Macht des Landes Hyrule spüren selbst die kleinste Spur von Magie- wie auch der Held der Zeit.

Selber gehört Link nicht zu den geborenen Magiern, aber auf seiner langen Reise hatte ihm die ein oder andere große Fee in ihren Quellen die Fähigkeit für zumindest kleine Zauber zugestanden.  
Hingegen die geborenen Magier der alten Blutslinien hatte diese Fähigkeiten schon von klein auf und lernten über die Jahre nur ihre Talente zu nutzen wie beispielsweise Ruto oder Zelda.

Links Augen wandern wieder zu der Hand und er sieht nun wie die Luft um die Hand Rauschebarts zu flimmern beginnt.

„Sieh zu und lerne aus der Geschichte." Und wie auf ein unsichtbares Kommando hin verschwindet die eben noch ebene Fläche des Meeres und hohe Wellen türmen sich vor der kleinen Bucht im Hafen auf, wobei nicht mehr als dieses leise Zischeln zu hören ist.

„Es ist lange her, da war ich jung. Vor vielen Sommern und Wintern war ich wieder einmal auf großer Fahrt mit meiner Wellentochter." Und die Magie des Koboldes formt aus den Wellen in der Bucht die Wellentochter- nur für eine Sekunde lang, bis die Welle sich wieder bricht und in der Masse des Wassers verschwindet.

„_Ich war ein glücklicher Mann und hatte wie du viele Freunde- und Freundinnen. Aber mein Herz hing an der Einen_." Das Wasser formt sich für Sekunden zu einer jungen Frau mit langem Haar, die nach Rauschebart und Link schaut, gar lächelt und dann die Hand zu ihnen ausstreckt.

Rauschebart streckt ihr seine Hand entgegen, doch er und die Frau aus Wasser sind zu weit auseinander, als das sie sich berühren könnten.

Die untergehende Sonne im Hintergrund der Wasserfigur verleiht deren Augen fast ein lebhaftes Blitzen und Strahlen.

„_Doch dann war eine der Reisen länger und ich wurde in meinem Herzen einsamer. Heimweh ist ein schleichendes Verlangen und heimtückisch dazu. Eine gute Freundin begleitete mich auf dieser Reise.  
Wir waren beide zu dem Zeitpunkt irgendwie einsam- und dann ist es passiert.  
Und meine Frau hat es bei meiner Rückkehr auch ohne Worte gespürt._"

Die Wasserfrau zieht die Hand zurück, vergräbt ihr undeutliches Gesicht in diesen, als würde sie weinen.

„_Es waren noch vier Wochen- dann fand ich meine Frau eines Morgens tot in der Bucht. Sie …"_

Rauschebarts Stimme bricht ein. Er kann nicht mehr weiter reden, als er sieht wie die Wasserfrau von einer Klippe aus Wasser in die Tiefe des Meeres springt und verschwindet.  
Der Wasserkörper wird wieder eins mit dem restlichen Meer und dann verwandelt sich die Oberfläche des Meers der Tränen wieder in eine ebene Fläche, als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Ich habe meine gesamte Familie in dem großen Krieg verloren. Ich will nie wieder jemanden verlieren. Ich würde niemals …" Es ist ein kaum hörbares Flüstern aus Links blassen Lippen.

Link sieht hinunter zu dem Kobold, doch auch die Schatten über den Augen, verweigern ihm einen direkten Blick in die Augen. Kein Wort fällt mehr zwischen den Beiden, doch letztendlich ist Rauschebart dem Elfen dankbar für seine Anwesenheit.

Die nächsten Tage vergehen wie in einem Atemzug. Kaum ist die Sonne aufgegangen, da arbeitet Link an dem Schiff, während Rauschebart seltsame Rituale in seiner Hütte abhält. Nur wenige Worte werden gewechselt- doch nicht aus Furcht oder Wut, vielmehr weiß keiner der beiden, was er dem anderen erzählen soll.  
Zu viel ist an dem einen Abend von einander preisgegeben worden. Zu emotional waren die Worte, als das man daran denken sollte oder sie jemals wieder erwähnen sollte.

Es ist nun eine gute Woche vergangen, als Link die letzte Schraube im Innenraum der Wellentochter in das harte Holz dreht. Die Lasierung der Außenseite mit Wachs gegen das aggressive Salzwasser ist vollständig ausgetrocknet, jede Planke gut verschraubt und auch schon die beiden Schlafräume eingerichtet, wie auch Teile der Vorratskammer.

Es ist der Tag der Überraschungen, denn Link schaut gerade mit seinem Kopf aus der kleinen Tür die zu dem unteren Teil des Schiffes führt, da verlässt Rauschebart endlich seine Hütte am helllichten Tag mit einer Rolle Stoff auf dem Arm.  
Link springt über die Bande des Schiffes und fragt ob er dem Kobold seine Last abnehmen soll. Der drückt dem deutlich stärkeren Elfen die Rolle des Stoffes in die Hand und weist ihn an, die Rolle auf das Schiff zu heben.

„Was ist das?" Rauschebart füllt den Tabak seiner Pfeife auf, während er auf einen alten Halm Gras kaut, schaut zu Link und lächelt.  
„Was glaubst du, Junge. Wie fährt sich wohl ein Segelschiff ohne Segel?" Link bekommt einen erleuchteten Gesichtausdruck und rollt ein Stück des Stoffes ab.

Es ist ein fein vernähter Stoff mit einem Grätenmuster aus weißen und hellgrauen und hellblauen Fäden.

„Und das gesamte Segel hast du genäht?" Der Kapitän springt mit Hilfe seines magischen Gehstockes auf das Schiff auf und läuft bewundert die Reling ab.  
„ Ja ich habe das Segel gewebt. Und in jeder Reihe des Stoffes steckt ein Gebet wie ein goldener Faden, auf das uns die weißen Frauen guten Wind bringen und die Göttin Nayru uns sicher auf die andere Seite geleitet."

Link entschließt sich kurzerhand nach Anbringung des Segels zu einer kleinen Frühpause und setzt sich auf die Bande des Schiffes. „Die weißen Frauen- du redest so ein wirres Zeug." Rauschebart, der seine bewundernden Blicke nur schwer von der meisterlichen Arbeit des Hylianers wenden kann, schaut einmal böse zu Link auf und dann wieder auf seine Wellentochter.

„Nicht alles was ein alter Seemann redet ist Garn. Nur weil du zu jung bist, um von dem Mythen des Meeres zu wissen sind die weißen Frauen nicht weniger unreal. Aber du wirst schon sehen!"

Gerade will Link antworten, sich gegen diesen Vorwurf wehren, da hört der Elf die helle und eindeutig weibliche Stimme am Ende des Weges.  
Marlon kommt den Weg herunter galoppiert auf einem weißen Pferd, an dessen Sattel schwere Last hängt. Sie winkt schon in der Ferne aufgeregt und ist kaum angekommen auch schon auf das Schiff eingezogen.Nach der weiteren Beladung des Schiffes mit Fässern voll Trinkwasser und Vorräten, sowie Karten und Kompassen, Decken und Kissen, Öllampen und Kerzen, Fackeln und Pfeil und Bogen und einem neuen Schwert für Link ist es nicht mehr lang bis zur Abreise.

Rauschebart hat einen Mechanismus auf der Schiffsrampe, dass nur ein Seil durchgeschlagen werden muss und schon geht das Schiff zu Wasser. Doch zuvor hat Link noch etwas zu tun.

Marlon hat ihr Pferd unlängst im Dorf abgegeben, doch Link steht der Abschied zu seiner treuen Stute noch bevor.

Seine Stute Epona steht neben der Hütte und schaut wissend zu ihrem Herren. Link nimmt dem Tier den alten Sattel ab, schnallt das schwere Geschirr auf und letztendlich streift er Epona auch die Trense von dem Kopf. Die Teile verstaut er in der alten Hütte des Koboldes, welcher wiederum die Hütte sozusagen sicher vor Dieben einfach verschwinden lässt.  
Doch Epona rührt sich nicht von der Stelle, sondern folgt ihrem Herren noch hinunter zu dem Schiff. Mit einem leisen Brummen macht sie auf sich aufmerksam.

„Scht, scht- geh schon Epona. Lass es dir ein paar Wochen auf der Steppe gut gehen. Reise zur Farm oder in die Wälder. Aber ich muss jetzt gehen." Doch Epona wartet weiter.

Link begibt sich wieder auf das Schiff, greift nach dem Schwert um das Seil durch zu trennen, da wiehert seine Stute noch einmal.

„Die Reise geht ohne dich, Epona. Ich komme doch wieder." Und die scharfe Klinge schlägt auf das Seil ein, durchtrennt es und das Schiff gleitet eine keine Rampe mit einem Rucken herunter, bis die Schiffunterseite komplett im Wasser liegt. Rauschebart steht sofort auf dem Bug des Schiffes, nimmt einen tiefen Zug Seeluft und holt einen kleinen Kompass aus seiner blauen Hosentasche.

Die Nadel des Kompasses dreht sich wie wild im Kreis, bis der Kobold die Augen schließt und mittels Gedankenkraft den Kompass in Richtung Süden nach Orcia ausrichtet. Sofort straffen sich die Segel des Schiffes, die Link mithilfe von Marlon gehisst hatte. Die rotblonde Hylianerin strahlt über beide Ohren zu Link, der voller Stolz sein Werk betrachtet. Die Sonne verkündet bereits, dass es früher Vormittag ist, da dreht sich Link noch mal zum Land um.

Das Schiff ist inzwischen bereits in der Mitte des Hafenbeckens angekommen, die Wellen schlagen in gleichmäßigen Wogen gegen die Schiffaußenwand, da sieht der Held, dass seine Stute noch immer am Hafen steht.

Epona tritt nervös vor und zurück, schmeißt den Kopf in die Höhe, wiehert zweimal leise. Dann steigt die Stute auf ihre Hinterbeine und macht in atemberaubend schnellen Galoppsprüngen sich den Hügel hinter der kleinen Hütte am Ende des Hafens hinauf.

Die Wellentochter fährt ruhig vorbei an ein paar Fischkuttern, deren Fischer mit einem Handwink die drei Segler grüßen.

Rauschebart hat am Ende des Schiffes das Ruder übernommen und steuert gekonnt in Richtung des Hafenausgangs.

Die Wellentochter gleitet durch die felsige Bucht hinaus auf das große Meer, und genau in dem Moment wo das kleine Segelschiff aus den Schatten der Felsen tritt und die Sonne den Seglern einen Moment lang die Sicht nimmt, da eröffnet sich vor den Dreien das schier unendlich scheinende Meer der Tränen und der salzige Duft durchströmt die Luft, während die letzten Möwen hier draußen scheinbar zum Abschied noch einmal kreischend über die Wellentochter hinweg ziehen.

Endlich geht die große Reise los- wurde ja auch Zeit!Ich hoffe ihr freut euch genauso wie ich auf die Überfahrt und Orcia...

PS. Meine Sucht nach Reviews ist immer nochnicht überwunden... GEBT MIR,GEBT MIR,GEBT MIR,...


	7. Chapter 7

Ich muss dazu sagen- ich habe es versucht. Leider ist zur Zeit Ebbe in Sachen Kreativität. Deswegen ist das Kapital nicht so dolle. Aber dennoch lesen ;-)

* * *

‚_Ein schwerer, salziger Duft in der Luft macht das Atmen schwerer. Es riecht stark nach Fisch und nassem Holz. Die Sicht fehlt und der Raum bleibt im Dunkeln. Dann ertönt das leise Echo der umliegenden Geräusche, wie gleichmäßige Woge des Wassers, die glucksend gegen die Schiffswand schlagen. Die Sicht klart auf und ein Boot wird sichtbar. Das Schiff selber wiegt sich im gleichmäßigen Takt und bringt so das Gleichgewicht durcheinander._

_Warme Sonnenstrahlen kitzeln auf der Haut, während eine leichte Brise durch die Haare weht._

„Wacht auf, Hoheit." Und sofort schießen die Augenlider hoch und die noch geweiteten Pupillen ziehen sich mit Lichteinfall schlagartig zusammen.

Mit einem Blinzeln verschwindet auch der betrübende nebelartige Schleier auf den müden Augen, die sich schnell an das dämmrige Licht gewöhnen. Eine Anwesenheit neben ihr lässt Zelda aus einem Reflex aus zusammenzucken, auch wenn keine Gefahr droht.  
Impa steht neben der Prinzessin, die anscheinend wieder einmal in der Bibliothek über einem Buch eingeschlafen ist. Etwas verwirrt richtet sich die Elfe auf und schaut ein wenig schläfrig und orientierungslos um sich herum, aber ihre Augen sind strahlend wach.

Draußen sollte doch die Sonne scheinen. Eben war noch das angenehm warme Gefühl um die Thronfolgerin herum. Es scheint der Prinzessin so, als hätte sie die Sonnenstrahlen eben noch auf der Haut gespürt. Aber es ist hinter den Scheiben stockfinster.  
Die grauhaarige Shiekah dreht die Öllampe etwas höher auf, jedoch sind der kleinen Flamme Grenzen gesetzt und der hohe Raum der Bibliothek ist noch weitestgehend in eine schummrige Dunkelheit getaucht.

„Wie spät ist es, Impa?" Noch leicht neben sich reibt sich die Thronfolgerin die Augen und fährt sich durch die Haare.

Es fällt Zelda noch schwer sich zu erinnern, wo sie gerade ist. Aber die Anwesenheit von Impa verheißt ihr, dass sie sicher ist. Dann kommt die Erinnerung schleichend wieder.  
Der Orientierungssinn schaltet sich wieder bei der Prinzessin ein und sie erkennt die großen Regale voller alter Bücher. Viele sind noch in teurem Leder gebunden mit einer langsam verblassenden goldenen Schrift, die leider nur noch wenige zu lesen vermögen.

Viele der althylianischen Schriften, die ihre Vorfahren einst sammelten, sind noch gut erhalten- doch leider wird die alte Sprache, der man nachsagt, sie sei eine tote Sprache, nicht mehr gelesen und so verblasst in den Köpfen der modernen Hylianer die Erinnerung an die alte Sprache, zusammen mit den alten Legenden.  
Nur wenige Kinder, zumeist von reichen Familien, werden noch in Althylianisch unterrichtet als zusätzliche Ausbildung. Zelda war eines dieser Kinder und hatte bereits in Kindertagen schwere Schriften in Althylianisch gelesen.

Wenn du als Kind einsam in deinem Zuhause bist und niemanden hast, außer dem Lesen wird die Bibliothek wie eine Heimat in deinem Heim.

Zelda blinzelt zweimal, versucht sich zu erinnern, wie sie in die Bücherei kam, bis es beim dritten Blinzeln wieder zurückkommt. Das leise, aber so gleichmäßig schwere Rauschen draußen vor dem Fenster erinnert sie wieder daran. Die raumhohen Fenster aus kaltem, buntem Kristallglas lassen es nur erahnen, wie das ganze Elend des Frühjahrwetters aussieht. Draußen regnete es schon seit zwei Tagen und Nächten und immer noch scheint kein Ende in Sicht.

Zusammen mit dem Regen, kam auch wieder die Kälte in das Schloss und die Gemäuer mussten wieder beheizt werden. Jedoch fehlt es in der Bibliothek an einem Kamin und so weicht mit dem guten Wetter auch die Wärme aus diesem Raum.  
Es hat aber auch ein Gutes, denn so bleibt es wenigstens still in der Bibliothek. Auch wenn sonst nicht allzu oft Leute hierher kommen.

Erst jetzt zieht die Kälte des unbeheizten Raumes bewusst in das schwere Gewand der Prinzessin und sie reibt sich die leicht zitternden Arme mit Gänsehaut. Auch ihr etwas blässliches Gesicht und besonders die Nase sind auf Raumtemperatur abgekühlt. Aber Impa, die nicht zum ersten Mal eine schlafende Prinzessin in der großen Bibliothek des Schlosses findet, ist bereits bestens vorbereitet und legt der dankbaren Prinzessin eine dunkelgrüne Decke aus schwerer Schafswolle um die blanken Schultern, wie sie ihr auch eine Tasse mit noch dampfend warmen Tee auf den kleinen Schreibtisch stellt.

Impa sieht das die kleine Öllampe kurz vor dem Aus steht, und füllt mit einer rostigen Ölkanne etwas Brennstoff nach. Sofort brennt das Licht wieder heller auf und beleuchtet auch die eben noch schwarzen Ecken mit wenigstens etwas Licht.

Die weißhaarige Shiekah, die heute ausnahmsweise einmal ihre schulterlangen Haare offen trägt, hatte den gesamten Nachmittag schon die Prinzessin gesucht, bis sie endlich in der Bibliothek die anscheinend eingeschlafene Hylianerin gefunden hatte.  
Die junge Hylianerin hatte viele Versteckmöglichkeiten in dem alten Gemäuer. Sei es nun ihr privater Garten, die Pferdeställe, die große Bibliothek im Ostflügel, die private Bibliothek im Nordflügel, der privaten Wohnräume der Königsfamilie, oder auch das sie sich einfach fort schleicht. Wenn man Zelda nicht finden sollte, so fand man sie meistens auch nicht- es sei denn man war die Weise der Schatten.

Ein wenig ärgerte sich Impa aber gerade innerlich, da sie zuletzt in der Bibliothek nachgeschaut hatte, nachdem sie in dem Regen in die Ställe gerannt war um dort zu suchen.

Es war viel zu offensichtlich das Zelda sich wohl im Schloss aufhält, denn bei diesem kleinen Frühjahrssturm hatten die Schlossbewohner alle mitsamt die trockenen Gemäuer nicht verlassen.

„Ihr seid schon seit dem Mittag in diesen alten Raum. Was habt ihr hier getan, Prinzessin?" Fragt die Schattenfrau nach, während sie einige der gestapelten Bücher der Prinzessin wieder in die leeren Stellen der großen Regale räumt.  
Zelda, die selber noch an ihrem dampfenden Getränk nippt, zuckt mit den Schultern. Mit einem fragenden Blick streifen die roten Pupillen die zusammen gekauerte Prinzessin, die wieder mit ihren Gedanken woanders scheint.

Ihr Blick geht zu dem Fenster, vor dem leise plätschernd kleine Wasserfälle aus den Mündern der Steingolems schießen und in einem hohen Bogen von der Dachschräge auf den Innenhof des Schlosses fallen.  
Impa schiebt auch das letzte Buch in seine Lücke und wendet sich wieder ihrem Ziehkind zu. Die Augen der Prinzessin sind noch rot von dem Schlaf und ihre Hand hat sich auf der Wange abgezeichnet.

„Prinzessin, was habt ihr den ganzen Nachmittag hier gemacht? Erzählt es wenigstens eurer alten Nanny." Die Shiekah steht nun hinter der noch immer schweigenden Prinzessin und legt ihre Hände auf deren kalte Schultern.

Endlich lässt Zelda von ihrer Teetasse ab, umklammert das warme Gefäß aber mit den kalten Händen um nichts der kostbaren Wärme zu verschwenden, und öffnet die blassen Lippen.

„Zuerst wollte ich nur ein wenig lesen und mich meinem Studium widmen. Irgendwann muss ich über ‚alter Echomagie' eingeschlafen sein. Ich habe nur ein wenig vor mich hin dösen wollen. Doch dann habe ich wieder an den Sommer gedacht. Und ohne es zu wissen war ich wieder auf der Suche nach ihm."  
Impa fragt wohl wissend genauer nach, ohne ein offensichtliches Seufzen zu unterdrücken.

„Ihr meint Link sicherlich?"

Die Prinzessin nickt und schaut betrübt in die Teetasse. Das Schimmern ihrer Augen wird durch einen schleierartigen Nebel getrübt. „Es ist schwer zu beschreiben, aber seit dem Tag wo er aus dem Schloss verschwand habe ich ihn immer gespürt." Impa hat bereits eine leise Ahnung, wohin das Gespräch laufen wird. Ihr als Weise des Schattens ist es mehr als deutlich bewusst, was das Erkennen der beiden für eine geborene Magierin wie Zelda bedeutet.

Geboren zu sein in einer der Familie mit natürlicher Magie im Blut hat nicht immer nur gute Einflüsse auf die Kinder.  
Viele von ihnen reagieren sensibel auf die kleinste Veränderung in ihrer Umwelt. Zu dem sind sie nur allzu oft Opfer ihrer eigenen Magie und den Spielen, die diese Magie mit ihrem Verstand spielt.  
Impa ist sich aber bewusst, dass sie keine Angst um den Verstand der Prinzessin haben muss. Denn sie ist keines dieser zimperlichen Kinder- sie ist nie eines gewesen.  
Ob nun Kind oder zimperlich sei dahin gestellt.

Und mit der neu erkannten Erinnerung an eine Zeit im Dunkeln ist die Prinzessin im Geiste noch stärker geworden.  
Die Shiekah weiß darum genau, dass mit ihrer Ausbildung, ihrer Bildung und ihrer Erinnerung die Veränderungen um die Prinzessin herum sie nicht wahnsinnig machen werden.

Dennoch ist es die Sorge einer Mutter für ihre Tochter, die Impa in einem solchem Gespräch neugierig werden lässt.  
„Aber seit drei Tagen ist er weg. Ich habe nur etwas geträumt bis eben- keinen richtigen Traum mit Bildern, aber ich habe die See gespürt. Glaubst du er ist bereits bei der Harfe?"

Weisheit liegt der Shiekah im Blut, auf den Genen des alten Schattenvolkes.  
Doch auch Weisheit findet ein natürliches Ende und es gibt eine Frage, deren Antwort nicht mit Weisheit zu begründen ist.

Und ein ‚ich weiß es nicht' sind die Worte, die niemals den Mund einer stolzen Shiekah verlassen werden.  
Die Schatten im Raum scheinen nervös über die Reaktion der Shiekah kurzzeitig zu zucken.  
Sie beruhigen sich aber wieder schnell, nachdem Impa die Augen einen Atemzug lang schließt und antwortet: " Er wird schnellstmöglich wieder kommen."

Die weißhaarige Shiekah will nicht, dass sich die Prinzessin weiter in den Traum steigert und bricht das Gespräch ab. Denn ein Gespräch vom gestrigen Tag ist auf das Gleiche hinaus gelaufen und führte letztendlich dazu, dass sich die Prinzessin schwer nieder geschlagen in ihr Zimmer zurückzog.

„Halt, Prinzessin. Bevor ihr weiter sprecht. Ich habe eine Überraschung für euch." Mit etwas erschrocken großen Augen sieht die Thronfolgerin zu Impa hoch, die sogar ein fast aufmunterndes Lächeln auf den breiten Lippen liegen hat. Die Shiekah trägt einen schweren dunklen Mantel mit einem hohen Kragen und langen Ärmeln. Mit ihren offenen Haaren und der langen Kleidung würde man sie nicht als Kriegerin wieder erkennen. Sie hat die Aura einer Lehrerin. Doch ihre Tättoowierung- die Tränen unter ihren Augen- erinnern an ihre Kämpfe, denn eine Narbe ist in einer der Tränen zu deutlich erkennbar.

„Ich habe soweit dafür gesorgt, dass wir beide morgen in aller Frühe aufbrechen und zusammen mit der Zoraprinzessin einen Ausritt nach Kakariko machen und dann zum Marktplatz von Hyrule reiten. Die Zoraprinzessin wird zudem die morgige Nacht im Schloss verbringen."  
Von dem plötzlichen Wandel des Gespräches etwas aus der Bahn geworfen bleiben die schmalen Lippen der Hylianerin offen stehen, nur um sich dann in ein Lächeln zu kräuseln.

Der Gedanke an Ruto, vertreibt die Ideen in dem Kopf der Thronfolgerin, und die Tasse Tee wird hastig hart auf die Schreibtischplatte gestellt, so das etwas von der warmen, blassen Flüssigkeit überschwappt und auf die Tischoberfläche kommt.

Sofort ist die Prinzessin Feuer und Flamme für die Idee und nimmt dankbar ihrer Leibwächterin in die Arme.

„Danke, Impa. Das ist wunderbar. Aber", Zelda tritt ein Stück zurück und schmunzelt Impa an.

„Nenn Ruto nicht immer Zoraprinzessin. Nenn sie unter uns einfach Ruto." Doch Impa, die darauf hinweist nun zu Abendbrot zu essen, zuckt mit den Schultern.  
„Für mich, Hoheit, wird die Gute immer nur eine Aufrührerin bleiben, die meine gute Erziehung euch ausgetrieben hat und dafür euch Flausen in den Kopf gesetzt hat." Wie einem kleinen Kind stupst Impa der Prinzessin gegen die blasse Stirn.

Etwas überrascht zieht die blonde Hylianerin ihre Augenbrauen kritisch hoch und sieht zu der weißhaarigen Shiekah.  
„Du meinst also immer noch, Impa, dass die Idee mit der heimlichen Flucht aus dem Schloss zum See damals Rutos Idee war. Ich sag es dir, ich wollte schwimmen. Ruto war nur meine Komplizin." Doch Impa schüttelt stur den Kopf.

„Wäre diese verzogene Zora nie ins Schloss gekommen, wäre der Zwischenfall damals nie passiert."

Zelda sieht schnell ein, dass es nicht bringt mit Impa darüber zu diskutieren. So lässt sie es bleiben, lächelt lieber und erkennt wie gut es tat in alten Erinnerungen zu Schwelgen- ausnahmsweise.

Was noch so idyllisch mit einer ruhigen See begann, was eben Marlons gute Laune begründete, hatte innerhalb eines Tages in eine unruhige See umgeschlagen.  
Ungleichmäßige Wellen und Wogen, keine so hoch wie die andere, keine so stark wie die andere, rührte das Meer der Tränen auf und dunkle Wolken hängen wie ein Schleier vor der Sonne, so dass die Lichtverhältnisse schlecht sind.

Link sieht weder nach vorne, noch nach hinten oder den anderen Seite etwas anderes als den grauen Horizont.  
Betrübend wirkt sich das Wetter auch auf die allgemeine Stimmung an Bord aus.  
Der Meereskobold hatte versprochen, sobald ein Sturm zu spüren ist, sich zu melden- doch Rauschebart bliebt stumm neben dem Ruder stehen und starrte in die Ferne. Nur hin und wieder schwenkte sein Blick zu einem alten Kompass aus Messing, der mit einer Kette an einer Westentasche befestigt war.

Rauschebart spürt, dass kein Sturm in der Nähe ist. Was aber weder Rauschebart noch Link überhören konnten war, dass die arme Marlon seekrank war. Die unruhige Wasseroberfläche hatte Marlons Frühstück über Bord gebracht und mit dem Frühstück auch ihr sonniges Gemüt. Und mit der Guten war bei Weitem nicht mehr zu spaßen. Schlecht gelaunt mit immer noch anwährender Übelkeit sitzt Marlon blass und niedergeschlagen neben der Reling am Boden gegen die Außenwand angelehnt und wiegt mit einem unkonzentrierten schlecht gelaunten Blick im Takt der Wellen.

Ihre Augen versuchen scheinbar einen Fixpunkt zu finden, doch das Gewiege macht es ihr Unmöglich.

Um die rothaarige Hylianerin wieder etwas aufzumuntern, nähert sich Link ihr und hockt sich mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln vor seine Freundin.

Diese hebt den glasigen Blick zu Link und grummelt: „Wag es dich auch nur anzudeuten, dass ich hätte lieber Zuhause bleiben sollen!" Link weicht vorsichtshalber ein Stück zurück und hebt defensiv die Arme vor sich.„Ich wollte dir nur einen Tipp geben!"  
Marlon streicht rote Locken nach hinten und umklammert sich dann wieder. Ihre blasse Lippen formen ein ‚Was' und Link kann nicht anders als mitleidig über Marlons Haupt zu streicheln.

„Stell dich nach vorne, ganz nach vorne und such dir einen Punkt am Horizont. Vertrau mir, dass hilft!"

Marlon nimmt die angebotene Hand von Link zum Aufstehen an. Genau in dem Moment, wo Link Marlon hochzieht, schlägt eine Woge gegen die Außenwand und schleudert Marlon genau in Links Arme.Etwas verdutzt und beiden sichtlich unangenehm stößt sich Marlon von Link ab und stürzt in Richtung Außenwand, nur um sich nochmals lauthals zu übergeben. Als das röhrende Geräusch verstummt hört Link noch wie die Hylianerin über den knarrenden Holzboden nach vorne schwankt.

Rauschebarts Augen verengen sich einen Moment lang, sein Griff um den Kompass und das Ruder wird fester und wie eine Mahnung erinnert er sich an seine eigene Geschichte.

Marlon hingegen glaubt geradewegs, dass die Göttinnen selber sie geheilt haben müssen und so bläst der frische Wind um ihre kleine Nase und zusammen mit dem Wind verschwindet ihre Übelkeit.  
Sie muss gestehen, dass die Aussicht vor ihr sie für alles entschädigt.

Es ist ein Gefühl, wie auf dem Rücken eines ihrer Pferde im vollen Galopp die Steppe hinunter zum See. Nur das Marlon nun erst weiß, dass sie anscheinend auf all ihren Reisen in Hyrule schon das ganze Land gesehen hat. Aber ihr Herz hat sich anscheinend immer nach etwas ganz Anderem gesehnt. Und diese leichte Kribbeln in der Bauchgegend kommt nicht nur von dem Gefühl der Freiheit hier vorne auf dem Boot, sondern auch ein Blick nach hinten zu einem gewissen Hylianer, der sie aufmuntern anlächelt mit diesem verschmitzen Leuchten in den blauen Augen.

Sie erwidert das Lächeln, hebt einen Daumen in die Höhe, als Zeichen an ihren Freund, dass es ihr wieder besser geht.

Rauschebart ruft dann Links Namen und der Elf reagiert sofort in dem er nach hinten zum Ruder eilt. Marlons Augen gehen hoch zu den straffen Segeln, deren schlagen und knarren unermüdlich das Schiff schnell über das unruhige Meer führt.  
Link hangelt sich eilig durch den engen Gang des Schiffes hinauf zu Rauschebart, der auf seinen Kompass starrt.

„Du hast gerufen?" Der Meereskobold nickt und macht eine schwenkende Kopfbewegung, die Link auffordert noch näher zu kommen.

„Halt doch bitte mal das Ruder, Junge. Ich möchte mir eine Rauchen." Link nickt überrascht, scheut die neue Herausforderung aber nicht. Der Hylianer ist überrascht, wie stark die Meeresströmungen gegen das Ruder drücken und welche Kraft er aufwenden muss, um den Kurs zu halten.  
Bei dem Kapitän selber, sah das eben noch so einfach aus.

„Immer schön fest halten und nur auf das Ruder konzentrieren, Junge. Nur auf das eine konzentrieren."

Link kommt nicht drum herum, denn mahnenden Unterton nicht zu überhören. „Was…" Er lässt seine Konzentration nur schleifen, um sich eben zu Rauschebart zu wenden. In diesem Moment schlägt das Ruder plötzlich um, reißt sich aus Links Hand los und dreht schnell durch.

Marlon klammert sich eben noch so an die Reling, als plötzlich das Segel umschlägt und das Schiff sich wie eine Nussschale orientierungslos sich um die eigene Achse dreht.

Link greift sofort wieder nach dem Ruder, und stemmt alle Kraft dagegen, um die Kontrolle zu bekommen. Rauschebart selber hat keine Probleme das Gleichgewicht zu halten und steht sogar ohne sich halten zu müssen noch nach diesem Zwischenfall da.

Mehr als einen Satz hat der Kobold nicht über, als er seine Pfeife zündet.

„Nur auf das eine konzentrieren." Und der Pfeifenrauch vermischt sich mit dem plötzlich auftauchenden Nebel, in den die Wellentochter geradewegs zu steuert.

Bitte keine vernichtende Urteile fällen. Das nächste Kapitel, welches bereits begonnen ist, wird den Verlauf weiter bringen. Mehr Spannung- Garantiert !!!  
Zudem möchte ich mich bei treuen Lesern- genau du- dafür bedanken, dass ihr noch immer auf mich alte Klüngeltante wartet.  
Ich bin halt nicht die Schnellste.

Freut euch aber auf das nächste Kapitel- wie auf Weihnachten :-D


End file.
